Secret Bunny Doll
by VeeEvilPumpkin
Summary: CHAPTER 4 (END) UPDATE : Donghae bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, dapatkah ia melupakan Minnie? Lalu apa yang Kangin minta kepada Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun juga memberi hadiah pada Minnie. Berhasilkah Kyuhyun membuat Minnie menjadi manusia? Lalu siapa itu Jaejoong? KYUMIN/HAEHYUK/A LITTLE KANGTEUK AND HANCHUL MOMENT/FF/YAOI/GHOSTFIC/RnR please.. New Admin here :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't mine, hanya meminjam nama mereka. But Kyu and Min is mine :p**

**A Super Junior Fan fiction**

**Sunnie present**

**"Secret Bunny Doll"**

**Warning : Minnie and Teukkie as ghost, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, diluar EYD, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), Drama, Fantasy**

**Pair : Kyumin, Kangteuk, Super Junior**

**Tokoh : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum(gak ngomong), Kim YoungWoo Kangin, Park JungSo Leeteuk, Lee Donghae (pinjem nama), Henry Lau (pinjem nama), Kim JoongWoo Yesung(pinjem nama), Kim Heechul (pinjem nama), Tan Hangen Hankyung (pinjem nama)**

**Ini fanficku yang pertama. Sebelumnya aku admin sebuah blog. FF ini pernah aku publish di blogku :D **

**Don't like Don't read! RnR and don't Bash!**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik lama milik kawan saya, judulnya "Secret Lucky Doll" yang bikin Fuon Amahara Sensei, depannya sama, tapi terakhirnya beda.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Enjoy (/^o^)/ \(^o^\)**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Di Daerah perbukitan, berdirilah sebuah istana megah bergaya Eropa. Beberapa kamar di istana tersebut disewakan. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun baru hari ini pindah ke sini.

"Huh, lelah sekali," keluhku.

Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal sendiri.

"Kamar yang bagus, rasanya tak mungkin hanya 300 ribu won perbulan. Bahkan, sudah lengkap dengan perabotannya."

Aku menerawang jauh keluar. Kulihat rumah cukup luas berdinding kaca menyapa pandanganku.

"Hum? Rumah kaca?"

Aku tertarik dan beranjak keluar. Melihat sebentar rumah kaca itu.

"Wow, memang benar ini rumah kaca. Tapi, luas sekali."

Aku beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah itu, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang menghirup aroma bunga yang mungkin itu bunga Agapanthus. Namja itu berambut sebahu berwarna pirang, tubuh yang lebih pendek dariku, kulit putih pucat yang mulus, gigi kelinci, hidung yang mancung, serta mata rubah berwarna cokelat terang. Menggunakan kaos berwarna pink lengan hingga sesiku bergambar kelinci kecil di ujung kaosnya, celana jeans berwarna hitam selutut, sepatu kets berwarna pink. Serba pink. Dia sempurna. Tunggu, benarkah itu seorang namja? Aku tidak yakin karena…

"aegyo…" gumamku.

Begitu aku melihatnya, seperti ada sengatan hangat di dalam dadaku, ada apa ini? Apakah aku menyukainya? Jadi inikah yang namanya Love at first sight?

Tapi, Ya, wajahnya begitu manis. Apa dia salah satu tetanggaku?

"An.. Anyeong" ujarku gugup.

"…" dia menoleh dan memandangku sejenak. Aissh, aku jadi salting diliatin sama namja seaegyo dia!

"…" dia masih tidak berbicara, tapi dia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

Tiba-tiba…

**WUUSSHH…**

'OMOOO! Makhluk apa dia!' batinku kaget. Ya, dia terbang. Sekali lagi saya tekankan! TERBANG!

**SEEETTT…**

SHIT! Apalagi ini? Dia menghilang! Meninggalkanku yang masih memasang wajah cengoh. Mari kita hitung.

Hana.. dul.. set..

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku memekakkan telinga,

"Tuan muda Cho?" Suara berat dari seorang namja membuatku reflex menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat seorang namja berbadan tegap lengkap dengan kacamatanya berumur sekitar 30 tahunan yang kutahu sebagai pengawas istana bernama Kim Youngwoon. Biasa dipanggil Kangin.

"Ah! Pak Kim? Pak Kangin? Atau pak pengawas? Itu, eh ta.. tadi.. itu…" ujarku terbata-bata

"Kau boleh memanggilku Kangin, tapi tenanglah dulu." Ujarnya dengan nada tenang. Aissh, bagaimana bisa aku tenang kalo habis melihat hantu?

GOSH! Jangan bilang aku benar-benar melihat makhluk yang gak tau itu hidup apa enggak.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… begini Kangin, ta… tadi aku liat ada itu makhluk namja aegyo, rambutnya pirang, kulitnya pucat, terbang terbang abis tu ilang" kataku terburu-buru sambil menunjuk TKP tempat aku melihat namja terbang itu.

"Oh, itu Minnie, Lee Sungmin kan?"

"Wujudnya tak diketahui, karena dari dulu dia sudah berada disini. Biasa dipanggil peri keberuntungan., karena biasanya orang yang habis bertemu dengan Minnie mendapatkan keberuntungan. Bukan hantu kok. Cuma sejenisnya, jadi bukan hal yang perlu ditakuti. Peri Minnie enggak jahat"

Peri? Keberuntungan? Benarkah ada yang seperti itu di dunia?

"Hei! Tadi ada Minnie?" Tanya seorang yeojya kecil memakai hanbo menarik narik ujung bajuku.

"Eh? Hyaaaa!" ujarku kaget. Mungkin masih trauma dengan yang namanya Minnie tadi.

"Tenang, dia hanya manusia biasa." Kata Kangin.

"yang berbeda hanya Minnie," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu berbeda?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Kangin horror.

"Wah, ada yang liat Minnie ya? Hebat! Kau bergabung saja dengan kelompok kami!" Ujar seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap keluar dari semak belukar di rumah kaca tersebut.

God! Banyak sekali orang aneh yang kutemui hari ini.

"Ke.. kelompok?"

"Aku Choi Siwon, ketua kelompok "pemburu Minnie", cewek yang pake hanbo itu namanya Kim Ryeowook, cowok dibelakangnya itu adiknya. Namanya Kim Kibum."

"Kami Anggota!" seru Kim Ryeowook. Sedangkan adik dibelakangnya hanya memegang hanbo Kim Ryeowook tanpa ngomong sepatah katapun. Mungkin pendiam.

"Eh, jadi entar aku nyari hantu yang namanya Minnie tu? Andwaee Choi Siwon-sshi!" tolakku mentah-mentah, tentu saja! Aku paling takut sama yang namanya makhluk ghaib.

"Panggil aja aku Siwon, yang itu Wookie, dan adiknya Kibum" katanya tanpa memedulikan tolakan mentah-mentahku. Dia malah menarik tanganku keluar dari rumah kaca itu. Sedangkan Kangin? Entahlah, dia sudah pergi menghilang entah kemana. Mollayo..?

**^0^KyuMinIsReal^0^**

"baru dating langsung bisa liat Minnie itu hebat!" katanya sambil tersenyum sumringah hingga menampilkan dua lesung pipit di pipinya.

"HWAAD? Hebat? Bisa liat hantu gituh?" kataku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Ini hantu loh! HANTU! H-A-N-T-U! ini orang malah santai aja.

"Bukan hantu, tapi peri oppa, oh iya, nama oppa siapa? Oppa yang baru tinggal disana itu kan? Yang baru pindah hari ini?" Tanya Wookie sambil menunjuk kamarku.

"iya, nama aku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kyunnie ya? hehe..." Kata Siwon nyengir.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Itu menjijikkan" ujarku dingin.

"Kau masih sekolah?" Tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan oppa, Kyunnie oppa pasti pembuat boneka kan? Kata ibuku Kyunnie oppa biasanya membuuat boneka yang sering dipanggil boneka keberuntungan. Soalnya boneka itu bisa membawa kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan. Oppa, boleh liat?"

"Eh?"

Lagi-lagi semuanya membicarakan hal ini.

CLING CLING CLING…

Wookie menunjukkan tatapannya yang bling bling dan dapat mengalahkan cahaya badai gerhana angin *emang ada Kyu?*

Ampun dah ni anak? Silau!

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamarku" ucapku menyerah.

Kyuhyun POV end

**(~^o)~SuperJunior~(o^~)**

"Aigooo! Neomun Kyeopta! Aegyo sekalii!" teriak wookie sambil mengangkat salah satu boneka yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Boneka itu boneka yeojya berambut pirang lurus panjang hingga ke pinggang boneka itu. Memakai gaun kotak kotak biru berenda putih hingga menutupi lututnya, pita biru muda di rambutnya, dan sepatu biru tua menambah kesan imut pada boneka tersebut. Entah kenapa seorang namja dingin bisa memiliki selera yang manis seperti perempuan.

"ini boneka rajut ya? Seleramu cukup bagus untuk seorang namja" kata Siwon bermaksud mengejek.

"Terserah apa katamu." Kata Kyuhyun dingin. Entah kenapa dia menjadi dingin seperti ini, padahal sebelumnya dia sangat 'panas'.

"Boleh aku membeli yang ini?" kata Wookie.

"boleh, 200 ribu won" kata Kyuhyun datar.

Seketika wajah Wookie menjadi seperti ini O.O

"Hahahaha… Aku hanya bercanda, ambillah untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Wookie yang dikucir buntut beruang (?).

"Waaaa! Gomawoooo!" Wookie sangat senang.

"Ng, aku harus melanjutkan memberesi barang."

"Mau kami bantu?" tawar Siwon.

"Tak usah Siwon,"

"Kamarku di seberang taman ini, kalau ada masalah atau bertemu Minnie, beri tahu aku ya! kami permisi dulu. Annyeong."

GLEK!

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menarik ujung lengan Siwon.

"Hem? Ada apa Kyu?" kata Siwon.

"Ba… bagaimana ka… kalau-"

"Tenang, Minnie nggak akan masuk sampai kamar penghuni"

"Gyaaa! Kangin! Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba?"

Ternyata yang barusan ngomong Kangin.

"Kau kaget? Kekekekk…" kekeh Kangin.

Kangin segera membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika merasakan lemparan deathglare dari Kyuhyun.

"ehem, oke. Kamarku ada di sebelah, kalo ada masalah panggil saja aku."

"Ne,"

"Kalau begitu kami berempat permisi dulu. Anyeong Kyuhyun-ah"

BLAMM…

'Oke, aku harus merapikan kamar besar ini lagi.' Keluh Kyuhyun

_Twinkle twinkle little star jabgien ddeugeoun geunyeoga nabbeuge boyeo ggeulryeotdago bwabwa nae mali teulryeotna  
Almyeon dwaetgo go go go go geunyeoman chyeoda bo bo bo bo bwa  
Neon dasi malhae nabeeun nabbeun nabbeun ha aniya Stop!  
Neomu yebbeun ge joeilbbun  
Almyeon dwaetgo go go go go geunyeoman chyeoda bo bo bo bo bwa  
Neon dasi malhae nabeeun nabbeun nabbeun ha aniya Stop!  
Neomu yebbeun ge joeilbbun_

'Hum? HP ku berbunyi? Tumben sekali? Siapa yang menelponku?' batin kyuhyun, heran.

Dengan langkah malas Kyuhyun segera mengambil HP nya yang berada di atas meja sebelah balkon.

'_EOMMA CALLING'_

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyun-ah?"_

"Ne, Eomma. Waeyo?"

_"Ani, hanya menelponmu. Bagaimana kamarmu? Sudah kau bersihkan?"_

"Ne, sudah lumayan rapi."

_"Apa kamarmu mewah? Dari depan saja sudah terlihat sekali istana itu mewah. Kau yakin harganya hanya 300 ribu won?"_

"Ne, eomma. Sangat mewah. Aku juga masih ragu harganya hanya 300 ribu won. Tapi kata Kangin, pak Pengawas harganya memang segitu."

_"Arraseo, bagaimana? Kau sudah mulai membuat boneka lagi?"_

"…"

_"Kyuhyun-ah? Arra, Eomma tahu kau masih trauma, tapi jika kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa kehilangan pelanggan. Appamu sudah sakit-sakitan, eommamu ini sudah terlalu tua, tak mungkin bisa menjadi buruh terus dengan penghasilan yang pas pasan, kakakmu sekarang sudah tak jelas ada di mana. Jadi eomma harap kamu bisa mencari pengganti pekerjaan kalau memang kamu nggak mau lagi bikin boneka."_

"Ne. eomma. Arraseo. Akan kucoba."

"_Baiklah, jaga dirimu ne,_"

"Eomma juga."

Tut…

'apa aku bisa membuat boneka lagi?' batin Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat salah satu boneka buatannya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan dingin di tangannya. Karena penasaran dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Minnie sedang terbang sambil mengelus-elus boneka kelinci putih yang sedang digenggam Kyuhyun.

"GYAAAAAAAA"

Teriak Kyuhyun langsung melempar boneka yang sebelumnya dia genggam dan memilih untuk kabur.

"KANGIN KANGIN KANGIN KANGIN KANGIN~"

DOK DOK DOK DOK suara gedoran Kyuhyun pada pintu malang tak berdosa itu semakin lama semakin keras.

"YAK! Sabarr! Woi! Berhentiiiii!" Teriak Kangin saat gedoran Kyuhyun tak berhenti hingga Kangin membuka pintunya. Menyebabkan Kangin ikut terkena gedoran Kyuhyun.

"a.. akkuu… tadi… itu, anu… cih apaan sih… tadi itu lo… ada… aissh, apa ya?" Ujar Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Kangin menjadi sweatdrop.

"Masuklah, lalu duduk!" perintah Kangin.

"Kyuhyun! Tadi ada Minnie? Kamu harusnya kasih tau aku dulu -_-'" kata Siwon baru datang.

"Mianhae Siwon, habisnya kamarmu jauh banget."

"Tapi baru kali ini aku dengar Minnie masuk kamar orang. Minnie benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun"

"Kenapa harus aku yang disukai?"

"Mungkin Minnie menyukai bonekamu. Yang kudengar, Minnie sebenarnya roh boneka kelinci pink cucu pemilik pertama istana ini. Istana ini memiliki ribuan roh boneka berasal dari ribuan boneka cucu pemilik pertama istana ini." Jelas Kangin.

"Aku memiliki trauma…"

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Kangin dan Siwon yang terlihat serius mendengarkan curahan hati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan.

" Awalnya aku sudah memiliki keterampilan membuat boneka rajut sejak umurku 10 tahun. Tidak biasa bagi seorang namja, maka noonaku yang menjualnya. Banyak sekali yang menyukai bonekaku hingga dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keluargaku. Hingga 2 bulan yang lalu ada seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa akulah yang membuat boneka. Aku jadi dikucilkan karena kepribadianku seperti wanita yang senang merajut. Membuatku akhir-aakhir ini menjadi namja yang dingin. Maafkan aku Siwon-ah, aku berlaku kasar kepadamu."

"Gwaenchanayo." Kata Siwon singkat.

"Aku sangat sensitive dengan makhluk sejenis Minnie itu, aku tak bisa tahan dengan sesuatu sejenis Minnie, makanya aku sangat takut saat bertemu Minnie," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Kalau bertemu Minnie lagi, coba bilang jangan dekati aku lagi. Dia mengerti apa kata-katamu." Usul Kangin.

"…"

"Atau kau mau keluar dari sini? Karena pihak kami yang salah, tidak memberi tahumu tentang Minnie, maka tidak dikenakan biaya pindah."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pindah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengecut lagi yang selalu lari dari kenyataan. Aku harus mengambil resiko."

"Baiklah, itu terserah apa katamu. Oh iya, sentuh tangannya supaya dia tidak menghilang."

"Arraseo."

**_LeeSungMin_**

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun pamit dan mulai mencari Minnie. Mereka mencari sambil Siwon memperkenalkan Kyuhyun ke tetangga lain. Semua yang mendengar nama Minnie tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia.

Setelah mencari beberapa jam hingga menjelang petang, Minnie terlihat sedang terbang melewati koridor. Mereka pun langsung lari melesat melewati tangga dan untung Minnie belum terbang kemanapun.

"Siwon," Kyuhyun menatap ragu kepada Siwon.

"Lakukan." Dengan nada sedikit memerintah Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun.

"MINNIE!" Panggil Kyuhyun. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menampilkan senyum bahagianya. Begitu tulus.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan, meraih tangan dingin namja yang sedang melayang itu.

"Minnie, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Minnie perlahan turun dan kakinya menapak lantai koridor.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat hantu semanis Minnie. Matanya berwarna cokelat terang itu sama sekali tak memancarkan pandangan jahat. Hanya ada ketulusan di wajah itu, membuat Kyuhyun berpikir dua kali untuk mengucapkan 'jangan ganggu aku lagi' kepada hantu sepolos Sungmin.

"Maaf…"

Minnie mendongakkan kepalanya, hantu itu sudah merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi Minnie," lanjut Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Supaya Kyuhyun tidak melihat mata Sungmin.

"_Ke… kenapa?" _suara halus itu seperti bergema di gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Begitu lirih, dan menakutkan.

"_Kau tak menyukaiku Kyu" _lanjut Minnie dengan suara bergetar, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa melihat Minnie yang sudah berdiri di pembatas koridor. Kyuhyun sempat kaget melihat butiran-butiran mutiara yang keluar dari mata Minnie membasahi pipi halusnya.

"Bukan begitu, sudah jelas kita makhluk yang berbeda. Aku aja takut melihatmu."

"_Minnie jelek ya?"_

"Tidak, kau sangat manis."

"_Hiks.."_

'bagus dia menangis' batin Kyu.

"Jangan menangis," hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan sambil mengusap pipi Minnie. Pipi yang sangat dingin. Tapi, saat Kyuhyun baru menempelkan jari-jarinya di pipi Minnie, Minnie menjatuhkan badannya dengan posisi telentang menuju taman yang ada di lantai dasar.

'SHIT! Dia jatuh!' batin Kyuhyun yang masih shock.

"MINNIEEEEE~" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melihat taman. Tapi tidak ada sosok Minnie yang terjatuh disana, yang ada hanya kumpulan pohon serta semak-semak hijau. Tak ada sosok roh pink bunnynya itu.

"Aigoo~ aku lupa kalo dia itu hantu. Hehe…" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil nyengir gaje. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik taman itu. Ada sebersit rasa salah di dalam hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih memandangi taman itu sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pembatas itu.

"Apa seharusnya aku tak berkata sekasar itu kepadanya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil merasakan angin sepoi di malam itu.

"Siwon mana?" Kyuhyun mencari Siwon di setiap sudut koridor itu. Tak dia temukan Siwon, Kyuhyun sendirian di sana.

"molayo, eh.. HIIY…"

Mata Kyuhyun serasa akan keluar saat melihat Minnie yang tadi hilang, kini terlihat tergeletak dengan tubuh yang berdarah-darah dengan posisi tidur telentang, seperti layaknya manusia yang jatuh dari koridor seperti apa yang tadi Minnie lakukan. Tubuh itu bermandikan darah dengan kepala yang pecah, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjadi sangat panic dan segera menuju ke taman tempat Minnie jatuh.

'Gosh! Ini baru hari pertama aku tinggal disini! Tapi masalahku udah segede badannya Shindong hyung!' rutuk Kyuhyun sambil terus menuruni tangga sambil berlari.

*Nun jauh di sana, Shindong bersin-bersin hingga lidahnya tergigit saat memakan keripik kentangnya. "Aih, Keripik kentang? Kau berdebu ya?" kata Shindong sambil mengelus-elus sayang keripik kentangnya itu. #PLAkK*

Oke, mari kita kembali ke istana Kyuhyun.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh… Eh, mana Minnie?"

Saat Kyuhyun sudah sampai di taman, namja itu tak menemukan Minnie.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan, cepat kembali ke kamar dan tidur."

Tiba-tiba banyak sekali makhluk makhluk berkeliaran, sangat tidak masuk akal mengingat istana ini tadinya sangat sepi, tapi anehnya makhluk yang ditemukan Kyuhyun bukan sebangsa Minnie. Dia yakin karena Minnie bertubuh seperti manusia, tapi yang ditemukan Kyuhyun lebih mirip dengan contoh-contoh boneka buatannya. Seperti naga bertubuh beruang dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan tubuh kira-kira 5 cm, ada juga yang seperti manusia memakai pakaian serba hijau dan topi dengan antenna panjang, ada juga yang mirip dengan yeojya berambut panjang, memiliki sayap, tapi bertubuh ikan (?), dan semuanya rata-rata memiliki tubuh sepanjang 25 cm. tapi Kyuhyun tak takut dengan semuanya, mau tahu kenapa? Karena Kyuhyun memiliki daya imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi hingga dia tak menyadari kejanggalan yang ia lihat. Hanya saja dia terlalu sensitive dengan hal-hal yang ghaib seperti Minnie.

"Eekh,," kaget Kyuhyun saat menyadari dia hamper menginjak salah satu makhluk itu. Dia segera mengambil salah satu makhluk itu, yang diliatin malah cengengesan.

_"Eh, hehehe… kau bisa melihat kami? Wah, berarti kau ya yang disukai Minnie?"_ tuduh makhluk itu. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan kata-kata makhluk itu, malah memutar-mutar badan makhluk kecil itu.

"_Waaa! Kau manusia tak berperasaan! Aku pusing kamu puter-puter gituu!_" ringis makhluk itu. Tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya. Mungkin kyuhyun masih kagum dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Makhluk ini memiliki badan raccoon, wajah seperti ori, hanya saja mulutnya tak berparuh, tak memiliki sayap, tapi auranya menunjukkan dia salah satu titisan malaikat, tak seperti Kyuhyun yang titisan iblis.

*Kyu: Enak aja lo Sunnie! Gue bukan Titisan Ibliss!

Sunnie: Trus kau itu apa?

Kyu:Gue ibllisnya! Kekekekekk~

Sunnie:*sweatdrop*

Kyu:! #$%^&*(&$#$%*****

Oke, kita kembali ke cerita.

Makhluk itupun dibawa ke kamar Kyuhyun dan ditaruh di meja dekat balkon kamarnya, sedangkan pandangan Kyuhyun masih belom lepas dari makhluk itu.

**_ChoKyuHyun_**

Makhluk itu terus ngomel hingga menciptakan hujan kecil membuat Kyuhyun harus mengambil payung untuk melindungi wajahnya dari banjir bandang #PLAKK#

"Kamu itu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menganggap segala omelan makhluk itu angin lalu.

"_Aku Roh dari boneka Racoon yang disimpan di kamar Kangin. Nama aku Leeteuk, biasa dipanggil Teukkie."_

"Oh, pak pengawas itu ya? majikanmu cucu pemilik pertama istana ini kan?"

"_Ya, Namanya nona Henry Lau, biasa dipanggil nona Henly. Pemilik pertama istana ini Kakek Kim JongWoon, atau Tuan besar Yesung. Itu sudah berratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Pemilik saat ini Bapak Lee Donghae, atau Tuan Muda Donghae."_

"Oh, anaknya Kim Heechul ahjumma dan Tan Hangeng ahjossi itu ya?"

"_Kau tau darimana?"_

_"_Mereka yang menawarkan istana ini padaku, dan Donghae itu temen SMA ku dulu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa melihat makhluk tak jelas seperti mu?"

"_Yak! Tak sopan! Kau bilang aku makhluk tak jelas!"_

_"_Mianhae," Ucap Kyuhyun tak ikhlas.

"_Mungkin itu karena Minnie menyukaimu, Minnie adalah ratu dari seluruh roh yang ada disini."_

_'_Ratu? Minnie itu yeojya ya?' batin Kyuhyun.

"_Minnie satu-satunya roh yang memiliki kekuatan seperti memberimu kesempatan untuk melihat makhluk unyue unyue seperti kami" _kata Leeteuk narsis

'huek, imut gimana? 'mengagumkan' sih iya..' batin Kyuhyun tak terima.

"_Minnie hanya memberikan kekuatan seperti itu hanya kepada orang yang dia sukai."_

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut.

'tapi aku sudah membuatnya menangis' rasa bersalah itu datang lagi.

"_Oke, aku akan pulang. Kangin sebentar lagi kesini."_

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk tadi langsung memasang wajah cengoh. Mungkin otak jenius Kyuhyun sedang lola mencerna segala kata-kata Leeteuk.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan cengoh Kyuhyun Leeteuk melanjutkan.

_"Kangin juga bisa melihat sepertimu karena dulu aku yang minta ke Minnie, hehehe aku dan Kangin sudah saling mencintai, ada waktunya kami akan bersama."_

_"Sebuah roh boneka bisa berubah menjadi manusia biasa karena seorang manusia yang mencintainya. Takdir yang aneh, tapi karena itu kami awet. Umur kami sudah ratusan tahun dan kami tak akan mati, kecuali setelah kami menjadi manusia. Kami akan mati setelah kami menjadi manusia hingga ajal menjemput. Cara supaya kami menjadi manusia adalah…"_

KRIEETTT…

"Kyuhyun, kau belum tidur? Lho, Teukki-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"_Kangin!" _ucap Leeteuk manja sambil berlari memeluk Kangin. Kyuhyun masih cengoh ditempat.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Kyu, tidurlah. Kami permisi dulu, Annyeong." Pamit Kangin

"Tunggu! Leeteuk! Kau belum menyelesaikan kata-katamu!"

"_Eh, kau harus mencari sendiri caranya. Sudah, tidurlah! Kajja Kangin-ah! Aku sudah mengantuk. Hoamm"_

_"_Ne, Chaggi, annyeong Kyuhyun."

BLAMM

"Molayo,"

Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke ranjang king sizenya. Tak lama kemudian dia tertidur. Dia benar-benar tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang setia memandanginya disaat tidur.

"_Chaljjayo Kyu.."_ ucapnya lirih.

Bagaimanakah cara agar roh itu bisa menjadi manusia? Apakah Kyuhyun bisa menemukan caranya?

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa :3**

**Saya masih baru di **

**Semoga bisa diterima...**

**Maaf kalo masih banyak typo hehe**

**Saya menerma saran yang membangun ^^**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't mine, hanya meminjam nama mereka. But Kyu and Min is mine :p**

**A Super Junior Fan fiction**

**Vee present**

**"Secret Bunny Doll"**

**Warning : Minnie and Teukkie as ghost, GS for Ryeowook and Yaoi, Shounen ai, Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, diluar EYD, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), Drama, Fantasy**

**Pair : Kyumin, Haemin, Super Junior**

**Tokoh : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum(gak ngomong), Kim YoungWoo Kangin, Park JungSo Leeteuk, Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukja Eunhyuk**

**Don't like Don't read! RnR and don't Bash!**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik lama milik kawan saya, judulnya "Secret Lucky Doll" yang bikin Fuon Amahara Sensei, depannya sama, tapi terakhirnya beda.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Enjoy (/^o^)/ \(^o^\)**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Tunggu! Leeteuk! Kau belum menyelesaikan kata-katamu!"

"_Eh, kau harus mencari sendiri caranya. Sudah, tidurlah! Kajja Kangin-ah! Aku sudah mengantuk. Hoamm"_

_"_Ne, Chaggi, annyeong Kyuhyun."

BLAMM

"Molayo,"

Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke ranjang king sizenya. Tak lama kemudian dia tertidur. Dia benar-benar tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang setia memandanginya disaat tidur.

"_Chaljjayo Kyu.."_ ucapnya lirih.

Bagaimanakah cara agar roh itu bisa menjadi manusia? Apakah Kyuhyun bisa menemukan caranya?

**^0^SECRET BUNNY DOLL^0^**

Cahaya matahari seakan menusuk memaksa masuk kedalam mata Kyuhyun. Namja itu merasa tak nyaman dan segera membuka matanya. Tapi namja satu ini tak langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dia sejenak memandang sebuah bayangan yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat balkon sebelah tempat tidurnya, bayangan itu duduk dalam diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak lagi berteriak. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Minnie berjalan perlahan dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar beringsut mundur, dia masih takut menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Ma… maaf Minnie, ting… tinggalkan aku, ja… jangan dekati aku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun mulai menepis selimut yang berada di atas kepalanya. Benar dugaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun merenung.

"Aku sudah berbuat jahat padanya. Tidak! Ini yang terbaik."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya melihat kumpulan boneka buatannya.

"Benar! Aku akan membuat boneka lagi! Minnie suka boneka, mungkin aja nanti dia bisa memaafkanku dan perhatiannya akan teralihkan ke boneka, lalu aku nggak akan diganggu lagi deh! Mungkin dia suka menggangguku karena kesal kepadaku, YOSH! Ayo kita coba!" Teriak Kyuhyun loncat-loncat.

"Okke, sekarang aku mandi dulu."

"AAH!" Kyuhyun kaget (lagi), saat dia melihat Minnie kini tengah 'terbang' santai di atas boneka kelinci putih Kyuhyun.

'dia benar benar tak mengerti bahasaku' batin Kyuhyun memaklumi, kemudian dia segera masuk kamar mandi yang sudah tersedia di dalam kamar tidurnya itu.

_**BunnyEvil_**

DOK DOK DOK

"iya iya, sebentar… Nuguya?"

"Annyeong, Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah, bogoshippoyo hyung!"

"Nado Kyuhyun-ah."

**^ὼ^ Kyumin ^ὼ^**

Minnie yang dari tadi masih betah terbang di atas boneka bunny putih buatan Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, karena merasa diacuhkan oleh kedua insan tampan di hadapannya kini. Ya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Donghae yang menjadi pewaris istana itu tentu saja bisa melihat Minnie dan sangat ingin berbicara dengan Minnie, mengingat mereka sudah sangat dekat seperti kakak beradik yang tak terpisahkan. Donghae juga bisa melihat roh boneka yang ada di istana itu, ingat bukan kata-kata Teukkie kalau Minnie ratu seluruh roh di istana itu, kalau Minnie ratunya sebenarnya Donghae sudah dianggap rajanya, sayang sekali Donghae tak pernah berhasil membuat Minnie menjadi manusia.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa Donghae tak berkata sepatah katapun kepada Minnie? Tentu karena evil didepannya.

"Emm, Kyu. Tumben kau kangen dan bersikap seperti anak kecil seperti ini kepadaku? Bukankah biasanya kau acuh tak acuh kepadaku?" Tanya Donghae membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tak tahan di sini sendiri," ucap Kyu santai sambil sesekali menyeruput teh akar jahenya, biasa disebut _Saenggang Cha_ di Korea Selatan.

"Ekh, apa kau tak sadar Minnie ada di sini?" cicit Donghae, takut Minnie mendengar.

"Sadar, sangat sadar."

Donghae menyeruput tehnya, dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun sangat sensitive dengan makhluk sejenis Minnie, Donghae melirik ke arah Minnie, sayang Minnie sudah tidak ada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, baru kali ini aku melihat Minnie berani masuk ke kamar. Nampaknya dia sangat menyukaimu."

"Hum." Kyuhyun tak acuh.

"Yak! Baru 10 menit yang lalu kau bersikap seperti anak berumur 7 tahun yang baru dibeliin balon. Eh, sekarang kau sudah kembali lagi ke wujud asalmu. Kau punya kompor? Biar kulelehkan sifat esmu!"

"Sebelum itu biar kubakar istanamu." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Cih," Donghae kalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?"

"Berlibur, sambil melihat nasib istanaku di bawah pimpinannya Kangin hyung."

"Ah, alasan pasaran." dengus Kyuhyun.

"Emang itu kok tujuanku," kata Donghae tetap kukuh.

"Kamu punya makanan Kyu? Aku lapar."

"Ini istana siapa, yang miskin siapa, yang minta makanan siapa, yang kere siapa, yang babo sapa?"

"Udah deh Kyu, aku udah laper bangett"

"Bentar, aku panasin dulu makanannya."

"Makanan berapa hari yang lalu tuh?"

"2 hari."

Donghae langsung mengirimkan deathglarenya.

"Kau berniat membunuhku?"

"Enggak, aku juga makan ini kok. Aku kan nggak bisa masak, jadi cuma bisa manasin makanan yang dibuat ibuku kemarin. Masih enak kok, tenang aja."

"Makanannya apa tu?"

"_Samgyetang, Sinseollo, _dan_ Kongnamul-bap. Sinseollo_nya untukmu saja. Aku tidak suka sayuran."

"Arraseo, masakannya Cho ahjumma kan enakk."

_Samgyetang _adalah sup yang terbuat dari daging ayam utuh yang diisi gingseng, hedysarum, nasi manis, jojoba, bawang putih, dan kacang berangan.

_Sinseollo_ adalah sup sayuran dan diisi bakso daging.

Sedangkan _kongnamul_ adalah kecambah yang dikonsumsi dengan banchan yang direbus atau dibumbui. Yang dimasak ibu Kyuhyun _Kongnamul-bap_ yaitu kecambah dengan nasi.

Setelah semua siap, dibantu oleh Donghae. Mereka makan masakan ibu Kyuhyun dengan lahap.

"Memang enak masakan Cho ahjumma. Pantas saja kau kuat memakan makanan ini sampai 2 hari." Komentar Donghae dengan lancarnya.

PLAKK

Karena kelancaran komentar Donghae, Donghae mendapat kado special dari Kyuhyun. Berupa pukulan telak di atas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Huweee! Apa yang kau lakukan babo! Nanti kalau aku mati gimana?"

"Berikan saja istana ini padaku." Kyuhyun menyeringai evil.

CTAKK

Donghae memukulkan sumpitnya di dahi Kyuhyun sehingga dahi Kyuhyun memerah.

"GYAH! APPO!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan berencana membalas.

"Berhenti! Kau seperti anak kecil CHO!" Donghae balas berteriak dan sekali lagi memukulkan sumpitnya dengan arah berbeda hingga di jidat Kyuhyun terbentuk goresan merah berbentuk "x". Kyuhyun mengaduh sekali lagi tapi tak berani membalas. Kyuhyun takut akan membuat garis di dahi 'indah'nya itu.

Akhirnya acara makan-makan itu selesai dan diakhiri dengan membereskan meja. Sedangkan Donghae disuruh Kyuhyun mencuci piring yang dituruti begitu saja oleh Donghae. #Poor Hae#

"Kyu, sepertinya Minnie menyukaimu."

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung menatap Donghae.

"Aku harus jujur, em… aku menyukai Minnie, tapi aku tak tau cara agar Minnie menjadi manusia. Kau mau membantuku?"

Ada rasa tak senang ketika Donghae jujur tentang perasaannya kepada Minnie. Tapi Kyuhyun segera menepis perasaannya itu.

"Kau saja tak mengetahuinya apalagi aku,"

"Benar juga ya, tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau mau kan membantu hyungmu ini?"

Dengan berat Kyuhyun mengucapkan "Ne"

**kyumin**

Suara gunting menggema di kamar salah satu istana megah itu. Kyuhyun, si pembuat suara itu terlihat sangat serius memotong pola pada kain itu.

SYUUNG…

Minnie masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun melewati jendela dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget.

"Ah, Minnie!" desis Kyuhyun.

"_Minnie boleh melihatmu membuat boneka kan?"_

"Ah, tentu."

Suasana sejenak menjadi canggung. Mereka terlalu serius melihat Kyuhyun bekerja. Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak lalu menatap Minnie.

Minnie balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Kenapa berhenti Kyu?"_

"Aku ingin menta maaf Min, mianhae."

"_Hem? Maaf untuk apa?"_

"Aku kan sudah membuatmu menangis, aku mau kok menjadi temanmu"

_"Jinjja? Terimakasih Kyunnie! Aku sangat senang."_

"Jadi sekarang kita teman?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, lalu disambut Minnie dengan jari kelingkingnya yang dingin.

"_Teman!"_

Setelah itu terdengar suara tawa lepas yang keluar dari dua makhluk ini, mereka begitu cepat menyesuaikan diri. Minnie begitu nyaman di sisi Kyuhyun, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"_Boneka apa yang kau buat Kyu?"_

"Kelinci pink."

"_Untuk pelangganmu?"_

"Rahasia."

"_Yak! Minnie nggak suka rahasia rahasiaan!"_

"Kamu akan tau nanti Minnie-ya"

Minnie mempoutkan bibirnya imut, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya gemas langsung mencubit pipi Minnie.

"_Appo Kyu!"_

"Habisnya kamu imut banget Min,"

'Aish, bibirnya tu menggoda banget!'

Perlahan wajah Kyuhyun mendekat ke wajah Minnie. Minnie hanya memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya Minnie mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun.

Semakin mendekat,

8 centimeter

5 centimeter

3 centimeter

'sedikit lagi' batin Kyuhyun

1 centimeter

Dan…

BRAKK

"KYUHYUN! KAU TAK DENGAR DARI TADI AKU MENGETUK PINTUMU! Yak! Minnie? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kyuhyun sudah tak takut padamu lagi? Wah, jangan-jangan aku mengganggu kalian ya?" sembur orang yang membanting pintu malang Kyuhyun. Ya, itu Choi Siwon.

Aih, ternyata kedatangan Siwon membuat Minnie ketakutan dan langsung menghilang. Sial sekali Kyuhyun kali ini.

"KAU SANGAT MENGGANGGU, SIWON!"

BRAKK

Kyuhyun membanting pintu tak berdosa yang sangat mahal itu.

"Yak! Appo Cho Kyuhyun! Sial! Sini kau! Gara-gara kau wajah tampanku menjadi bonyok!" teriak Siwon dari balik pintu.

"Salah kau menggangguku dengan Minnie, sekarang Minnie hilang!" Kyuhyun balas teriak dari balik pintu (juga).

KRIETT

"Hmmppfft… huahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tawa Kyuhyun lepas ketika melihat rupa Siwon.

Benar saja, jidat Siwon yang sebelumnya berwarna putih bersih dan mulus menjadi berwarna merah kebiruan karena memar yang cukup besar disertai benjolan besar. Hidung yang sebelumnya mancung menjadi pesek dan mengeluarkan ingus berwarna merah *itu namanya darah kali*. Sedangkan gigi Siwon yang sebelumnya rapi dan putih, kini hilang beberapa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kata Siwon ketus.

"Ahniyo, hahaha… sebentar"

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan secepat kilat dia menyambar kaca di sekitarnya. Lalu kembali menemui Siwon dan memberikan kaca tersebut. Siwon melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca yang diberikan Kyuhyun seketika langsung mimisan dan pingsan. Kemudian dia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sambil berkata lirih "Asyhaduallailahailallah Waasyhaduannamuhammadarosulullah" dan Siwon pun benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini karena kejedot pintu. #PLAKK ULANG#

Siwon melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca yang diberikan Kyuhyun langsung mengirimkan deathglare kepada Kyuhyun. Yang di-deathglare-in Cuma cengengesan sambil memasang tampang watados.

"Huweee! Wajah tampanku!" Siwon nangis kejer-kejer di pojokan.

"Yang sabar ya, ini semua pasti ada hikmahnya." Nasihat Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Siwon. Lalu Kyuhyun kabur meninggalkan Siwon yang sudah mengumpat-umpat tak jelas merenungi wajah tampannya.

"AWAS KAU CHO KYUHYUN! AAARRGGHH!" Teriak Siwon membahana.

**~KYUMIN IS REAL~**

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Minnie!"

Tunggu, aku merasa mengenal suara ini, ini suara Hae hyung kan? Apa yang dia lakukan?

Ah, itu Minnie, kumohon Minnie, jangan temui Donghae hyung.

"Minnie, jangan pergi. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu padamu."

Donghae hyung menggenggam tangan Minnie, seperti yang kulakukan kemarin. Aish, tidak boleh! Yang boleh menyentuh tangannya hanya aku.

Kenapa aku sewot begini sih, memang kuakui aku mencintai Minnie, hanya belum bisa menerima bentuk Minnie saat ini. Baik! Segera temukan cara supaya Minnie menjadi manusia sebelum Donghae hyung mengubahnya menjadi manusia. Karena hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya.

Lihat! Sekarang apa yang Donghae lakukan kepada Minnie!

Omoo! Mereka berciuman!

Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Hyung!

Kalau Minnie menjadi manusia…

Tidak! ini mimpi buruk bukan?

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**(FLASHBACK)**

Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan melewati taman di lantai dasar, kehadiran Donghae tadi awalnya membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi tenang dan bahagia karena sahabatnya yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Tapi juga membuat Kyuhyun galau karena Donghae yang ternyata juga menyukai Minnie seperti Kyuhyun. Sempat putus asa tak bisa mengubah Sungmin menjadi seorang manusia. Sekarang dia malah mendapatkan rival untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, sahabatnya sendiri.

"SIAAALLL! Sulit sekali sih hidupku ini" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan duduk di semak-semak dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di semak-semak itu.

"Minnie!" sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Kyuhyun terdengar dari sisi belakang semak-semak tempat Kyuhyun bersandar.

'ini seperti suara Donghae hyung' batin Kyuhyun sambil celingak-celinguk mengintip dari balik semak. Benar saja, dia melihat Donghae berlari menuju Minnie yang tak jauh dari semak-semak tempat Kyuhyun mengintip. Minnie mempoutkan bibirnya, mungkin masih marah karena dicuekin tadi waktu di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, jangan pergi. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu padamu." Kata Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"_Apa lagi? Tadi Minnie kau cuekin." _Adu Minnie, Donghae terkekeh kecil.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah, tadi kan masih ada Kyu. Kyu kan takut banget sama hal hal yang berbau tidak nyata." Jelas Donghae. Minnie hanya memincingkan matanya heran.

"Aish, sudahlah. Tak usah kau pikirkan,"

Donghae mengajak Sungmin duduk di kursi taman. Tepat di belakang semak tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun.

"_Jadi Hae-ya, kamu mau ngomong apa sama Minnie?"_

"Em… Minnie, aku cuma mau ngomong kalau…" potong Donghae. Donghae menggenggam tangan Minnie. Minnie terkejut dan memincingkan matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Lanjut Donghae, kemudian mengecup tangan kanan Minnie.

Sungmin hanya diam saja.

"Minnie…" panggil Donghae lirih.

Minnie mengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Donghae. Donghae sudah menutup matanya dan memajukan kepalanya perlahan, Minnie tanpa sadar ikut memejamkan matanya mengikuti Donghae.

Hanya tinggal sekian centimeter, mereka akan berciuman. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tidak tahan dan tiba-tiba muncul di antara dua makhluk itu. Dan berteriak.

"GYAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! HYUNG! MINNIE-AH!"

CUP~

Tapi sayang, teriakan itu membuat Donghae kaget dan refleks wajahnya terdorong hingga bibirnya menempel di bibir Minnie. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat keputusan bodoh.

"Ah! Kyuhyun! Kau menggangguku!" teriak Donghae tidak terima, walaupun Donghae senang juga karena sudah berhasil mencium Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja Donghae malu karena first kissnya dengan Minnie harus ditonton Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia sakit. Sakit hati. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping keping melihat kejadian itu, kejadian yang seharusnya dia lakukan bersama Minnie, kini malah Donghae yang merebutnya.

SYUUNGG

Terlihat cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh Minnie, angin yang berputar-putar bermain di sekitar tubuh Minnie yang perlahan terangkat. Membuat kedua pria tampan di hadapan Minnie harus menutup matanya supaya cahaya itu tak merusak retina mata mereka. Angin begitu kuat berhembus dari tubuh Minnie. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Minnie?

"MINNIE!"

**CHAPTER 2 END!**

**Thank you very much for reviewers! Uwaaa! Vee senang banget FF ini bisa diterima dengan baik! Vee bener-bener terharu! ;-;**

**deviyanti137 : Ghamsahamnida sudah mereview FF Vee ^^ Mian, sekarang sudah Vee cantumin GS for Ryeowook. Ini kesalahan Vee.. mianhae *bow*  
iya! Kyu Vee buat romantis nantinya :3 ehehehe...**

**kim hyun nie : Ghamsahamnida sudah mereview... ^.^)/ blog Vee bisa dilihat di bio Vee ya~**

**pumpkinsparkyumin : Ghamsahamnida sudah merivew~ iya, Kyu emang jahat ya gangguin Minnie *tendangKyu* hehe**

**Kikkurone : Ghamsahamnida sudah mereview... hehe, iya Min namja.. cuma karena Minnie cantik, Minnie dinobatkan menjadi ratu.. kan rajanya Donghae, hehe... Kyuhyun mau Vee buat penakut, hehehe...  
Gamsahamnidaa~ ^^**

**kookiekyu : Ghamsahamnida sudah mereview~~ 'w')9 pair nya tentu Kyumin, soalnya Vee nggak rela kalau Min/Kyu diduakan xD**

**Sudah membaca jangan lupa mereview~ ingat, dengan saran yang membangun ya... Vee akan senang jika review FFnya Vee bisa membangkitkan semangat Vee ^^**

**Review pleaseeeeee~~ ^^ Gomawoyooo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't mine, hanya meminjam nama mereka. But Kyu and Min is mine :p**

**A Super Junior Fan fiction**

**Vee present**

**"Secret Bunny Doll"**

**Warning : Minnie and Teukkie as ghost, GS for Ryeowook, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, diluar EYD, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), Drama, Fantasy**

**Pair : Kyumin, Haemin, Haehyuk, Super Junior**

**Tokoh : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum(gak ngomong), Kim YoungWoon aka Kangin, Park JungSoo aka Leeteuk, Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk, Kim Heechul, Kim Heenim (Bayangkan aja wajah Heenim mirip Heechul :D)**

**Don't like Don't read! RnR and don't Bash!**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik lama milik kawan saya, judulnya "Secret Lucky Doll" yang bikin Fuon Amahara Sensei, depannya sama, tapi terakhirnya beda.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Enjoy (/^o^)/ \(^o^\)**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Ah! Kyuhyun! Kau menggangguku!" teriak Donghae tidak terima, walaupun Donghae senang juga karena sudah berhasil mencium Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja Donghae malu karena first kissnya dengan Minnie harus ditonton Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia sakit. Sakit hati. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping keping melihat kejadian itu, kejadian yang seharusnya dia lakukan bersama Minnie, kini malah Donghae yang merebutnya.

SYUUNGG

Terlihat cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh Minnie, angin yang berputar-putar bermain di sekitar tubuh Minnie yang perlahan terangkat. Membuat kedua pria tampan di hadapan Minnie harus menutup matanya supaya cahaya itu tak merusak retina mata mereka. Angin begitu kuat berhembus dari tubuh Minnie. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Minnie?

"MINNIE!"

**_-_BunnyEvil_-_**

Cahaya itu perlahan menghilang dari tubuh Minnie. Kyuhyun dan Donghae perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Tampak Minnie dengan seorang peri berparas cantik, bersayap bak capung (?), dengan menggenggam sebuah tongkat yang bersinar. Minnie yang tak sadarkan diri perlahan lahan jatuh tersungkur. Reflex, Kyuhyun dan Donghae berlomba menahan tubuh Minnie supaya tubuh Minnie tak mencium tanah. Tetapi, Kyuhyun lebih gesit dan berhasil menahan tubuh Minnie dahulu daripada Donghae.

"Kyu! Harusnya aku yang menahan tubuhnya Minnie! Aku kan yang membuat Minnie menjadi manusia!" Sembur Donghae karena merasa haknya untuk menahan tubuh Minnie diambil Kyuhyun.

"Shirreo! Siapa cepat dia dapat!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menggendong tubuh Minnie dengan gaya Bridal Style.

"_Ehem…" _Merasa diacuhkan dengan pertengkaran kecil kedua manusia di hadapannya membuat peri itu harus berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua insan itu.

"Eh, nuguya?" ucap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"_Aku ratu roh boneka yang ada di istana ini. Sa…_" ucapan peri itu dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lho? Bukannya ratunya itu Minnie ya?"

PLAKK

"Appo hyung!"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang, tidak sopan!"

"Dia bukan orang hyung!"

"_STOOOOP! Kenapa kalian jadi ngomong sendiri, Donghae-ya! Kau sudah melupakanku? Anak tak tahu diuntung!"_ Ceramah peri itu.

"Hum?" Donghae memasang pose berpikir, dan akhirnya…

"Aha! Aku ingat! Mian Heenim hyung!"

Peri yang dipanggil hyung oleh Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memanggilnya hyung? Berarti dia namja ya hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lancarnya memasang wajah watados.

PLAKK

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun dipukul oleh Donghae.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan dipukul terus! Ntar bisa benjol kaya Sin-chan!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengingat film kartun favoritnya itu.

_"Sudahlah anak setan! Tak usah banyak bicara kau! Aku akan bicara terlebih dahulu!" _marah Heechul sambil melemparkan deathglarenya yang membunuh membuat Kyuhyun menciut.

_"Nde, naneun Heenim imnida. Aku adalah ratu roh boneka di istana ini. Karena aku sudah jarang menampakkan diri, Minnie yang menggantikanku mengurusi rakyatku sesama roh boneka,"_

'Seenaknya saja melempar kewajibannya ke Minnie.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

_"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan anak setan! Kau mau kukutuk jadi setan beneran?" _bentak Heenim.

"Enggak enggak! Aku diem kok! Aku diem!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

_"Baiklah, duduklah anak anak(?) ku."_ Titah Heechul. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun menurutinya begitu saja. Minnie pun masih tidur di pangkuan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae yang melihatnya mendelik tak suka.

_"Sesuai tradisi turun temurun di dunia kami, roh yang dicium oleh manusia akan menjadi manusia dan berjodoh dengan orang yang menciumnya itu. Tapi, aku menemukan kejanggalan pada tubuhnya Minnie. Seharusnya Minnie menjadi manusia setelah Donghae cium. Tapi ada sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Minnie yang menahan dan menolaknya. Alhasil, Minnie kini adalah makhluk setengah roh boneka dan setengah manusia. Dia masih memiliki kepribadian seperti ruh boneka pink bunnynya itu. Tapi dia sudah tidak bisa terbang dan menghilang seperti dulu."_ Ujar Heenim dengan wajah prihatin.

"Kenapa Minnie? Kau tidak suka berjodoh denganku?" kata Donghae lirih sambil mengelus pipi halus Minnie.

_"Sabar saja Hae-ya. Uljima. Coba sekali lagi."_ Heenim menenangkan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tentu saja bahagia. Rasanya dia ingin lompat-lompat gaje. Tapi Kyuhyun masih memiliki rasa kasihan kepada hyungnya ini. *tumben Setan punya rasa kasihan =_='*

"Em… Hyung, kau tahu? Wajah Heenim hyung mirip sekali dengan Heechul ahjumma." Kata Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_"Tentu saja, aku dan Heechul sudah seperti kakak beradik tahu!"_ kata Heenim membusungkan dadanya.

_"Ya sudah. Donghae dan kau anak setan. Ka…"_

"Aku punya nama hyung, namaku Kyuhyun."

_"Tidak penting bagiku mengetahui namamu, bocah!"_ Heenim menjulurkan lidahnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah mengumpat tak jelas. "_Oke. Donghae_,_ Kyuhyun. Kalian bawa Minnie ke istana, beri dia kamar karena dia sudah tidak bisa terbang dan menghilang lagi."_

"Arraseo. Kajja hyung!"

"Nde, gomawo Heenim hyung!"

_"Cheonmanaeyo."_

SYUUUT…

Heenim pun menghilang menjadi debu yang kemudian hilang dibawa angin. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menjadi merinding.

"Sudahlah Kyu, masa kau belum terbiasa dengan ini?"

"Molla. Kajja hyung! Sudah petang."

**=_TheLastManStanding_=**

"_Uummh…"_ Minnie melenguh dan menggeliat tak nyaman di kasur empuknya. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati dia sudah terbaring di kasur king size berwarna merah muda. Tepat seperti warna kesukaannya.

"Sudah bangun Min?"

Minnie menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Donghae sedang memasak air di dapur sebelah kamar Sungmin.

"_Uuum.. Minnie di mana?"_

Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin sambil menaruh teh buatannya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Sungmin.

"Kau di kamarmu, Min. minumlah teh ini dulu." Ujar Donghae sambil membantu Minnie untuk duduk.

"_Kamarnya Minnie? Minnie nggak punya kamar!"_

"Ini sekarang menjadi milikmu, Min. Milikmu dan milikku." Kata Donghae melancarkan smirknya.

"_Mwooo!"_

PLAKK

Donghae mendapatkan hadiah termanisnya dari roh setengah-setengah di depannya menggunakan bantal bergambar Bunny Pinknya.

"Appo Min! Bagaimana kalau aku geger otak, trus jadi gila, trus mati. Ntar gak ada pangeran tampan lagi di istana ini!" Sembur Donghae dengan narsisnya.

"_Lebay! Eh, kok aku bisa mukul kamu ya?"_

Sungmin menatap nanar tangannya yang kini tak tembus pandang.

"_Minnie sekarang manusia?"_

Donghae menghela nafasnya berat.

"Nggak Min, kamu tetap roh boneka. Tapi setengah-setengah gitu. Jadi…" potong Donghae sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

"_Jadi apa? Kalau aku jadi manusia pun enggak apa-apa."_

"Eh, kenapa?"

"_Minnie udah bosen jadi roh, Minnie juga udah muak sama tugas-tugas Heenim-hyung yang dilemparkan ke aku, dan…"_

Minnie menutup matanya sekilas dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"_Minnie ingin jadi temannya Kyunie. Kyunie kan masih takut sama Minnie." _Ucap Minnie dengan mata yang bersinar. Penuh dengan harapan di pancaran mata itu. Pandangan yang tulus dari hati. Bukan kepada Donghae, melainkan kepada Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Sungmin yang tanpa Sungmin sadari kata-kata itu menusuk hati Donghae. Donghae hanya terdiam menahan perasaan sakitnya karena Sungmin tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata 'Kyuhyun'.

"_Hae-ya, aku…"_

"Min, aku harus keluar dulu. Pasti aku sedang dicari Kangin hyung. Ini sudah malam, tidurlah lagi. Tapi kalau kamu mau mandi dulu, air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan."

_"Baiklah Hae-ah. Tapi mandi itu apa?" _Tanya Minnie polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aih, kok kamu nggak tau mandi itu apa?" wajah Donghae mulai memerah.

"_Minnie kan nggak pernah jadi manusia!"_

"Oiyaya. Mian, aku lupa! Mandi itu membersihkan tubuhmu menggunakan air. Kau bisa melakukannya di kamar mandi. Atau kau mau kumandikan?" Donghae mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya lagi.

"_Andwaeyo!" _Minnie sudah bersiap melempar Donghae dengan bantalnya.

"Huwaaa! Annyeong Minnie!" Donghae pun lari saat melihat bantal sudah melayang kearahnya.

BLAMM

**_::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::_**

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk di kamarnya. Tau apa yang saat ini ia kerjakan? Tentu saja melanjutkan boneka pesanan pelanggannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah tidak trauma lagi. Sesekali Kyuhyun bersiul-siul sambil memasang wajah sumringah. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun memang sangat bahagia. Mengingat kejadian yang Sungmin alami benar-benar membuat mudah masalahnya saat ini.

"Humm…. Benar-benar sempurna!" gumam Kyuhyun bahagia saat bonekanya sudah rampung. Berupa sebuah boneka monyet coklat berukuran 1 meter yang membawa sesisir pisang di tangannya.

"Saatnya menelpon pelanggan ini! semoga dia tak menunggu terlalu lama. Lagian ini boneka menurutku boneka monyet terbaik sepanjang abad ini! Kyuhyun, kau memang hebat membuat pelangganmu puas." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melempar boneka monyetnya ke atas, lalu ditangkap lagi. Menurutnya ritual ini dilakukan untuk mengecek apakah rajutannya pada boneka monyet ini kuat atau tidak. Padahal memang niatnya iseng main-mainin boneka pelanggannya.

"Jam 21.18 KST? Kira-kira pembeli monyet ini sudah tidur belum ya? Minnie udah sadar belum ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Tanpa sadar dia kembali memikirkan Sungmin.

"Aku mengakui aku memang menyukainya-" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"-tapi, sulit sekali untuk mendapatkannya. Sudahlah, toh jodoh gak bakal kemana." Kyuhyun mengambil handphone nya dan segera menelpon pembeli boneka monyet ini.

TUUT… TUUT…

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ terdengar suara namja dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo. Benar ini Hyukjae-sshi?"

"_Nde, saya sendiri. Ini siapa?"_

_"_Saya Kyuhyun, Hyukjae-sshi."

"_Oh, Kyuhyun-sshi. Ada apa?"_

"Nde. Begini, saya hanya ingin bilang kalau boneka pesanan Anda sudah selesai. Kapan akan Anda ambil?"

"_Jinjja? Baiklah. Akan ku ambil besok."_

"Baiklah, tapi saya sudah pindah."

"_Boleh minta alamatnya? Biar aku yang kesana."_

_"_Arrayo. Di istana Sapphire Blue, kamar 1315."

"_Oh, ya. saya tahu tempat itu. Besok bonekanya kuambil jam 8 pagi."_

"Baiklah. Selamat bertemu besok pagi jam 8, Hyukjae-sshi. Annyeong."

"_Nde Kyuhyun-sshi. Annyeong."_

TUT

Sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Kyuhyun melempar sembarangan handphonenya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dalam sekejap saja Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dan hamper membuat pulau di bantal biru mudanya. Padahal baru 10 detik Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebelum-

BRAKK

-suara pintu dibanting menginterupsi segalanya.

Mata Kyuhyun baru saja tertutup langsung terbuka lebar mendengar bantingan pintu malangnya dan reflex langsung terlompat dari kasurnya dan terjatuh hingga pantatnya mencium karpet di bawah tempat tidurnya dengan mesra.

"MINNIE! TANPAMU AKU GALAAAAAAAUU!" teriak suatu sosok yang tadi membanting pintu tanpa dosa itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah tau pelakunya dari suara merdunya yang memanggil Minnie'nya'.

"YAK! DONGHAE HYUNG!"

"Kyu, jangan teriak begitu! Sudah malam!" bentak Donghae yang membuat kepala Kyuhyun bertanduk.

"Kau sendiri teriak-teriak begitu! Apa itu! 'Minnie! Tanpamu aku galaaaaaaau!'" tiru Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lebih kecil tentunya.

"Kyuu! Aku mau cur-" kata Donghae terpotong mengingat orang di depannya lah sebenarnya yang mau dicurhatin Donghae.

"Apa hyung? Kau mau kencur? Jangan minta sama aku! Minta sama eomma ku." Kata Kyuhyun autis.

"Aku gak minta kencur, tuli! Tauk ah! Aku mau pergi! Udah malem. Cepet tidur! Ngapain lagi kamu itu begadang. Aku pergi dulu. Pay pay Kyu!"

BLAM

Eh, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Kita lihat fisiknya saat ini. Maksudku sejenisnya. Yah berupa tanduk panjang sepanjang tanduk kerbau pada kepala Kyuhyun, ekor panjang dengan panah diujungnya tumbuh di bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Wajah dan badan yang memerah, api yang tiba-tiba keluar di belakang Kyuhyun. Oh! Jangan lupakan tongkat yang kira-kira sepanjang 2 meter berwarna merah dengan ujung atas berbentuk seperti garpu. Bayangkan saja trisulanya Neptunus di film kartun Spongebob. Oh, sebaiknya tak perlu diperjelas lagi bentuk tubuhnya karena manusia ini sudah berubah menjadi 'benar-benar setan'.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU LEE DONGHAEEEEEEEEE"

GROAAAR CTAAARR DZIING BOOOOMM KRETEK DUAAARRR HIHIHIHI HUAAAAH DOOORR AAUUU…

Itulah backsound yang menemani teriakan atau geraman Kyuhyun malam itu, yang membuat istana ini semakin seram.

**_.:EunHae_Haehyuk:._**

Tap tap tap…

'Perjalanan yang melelahkan. Hosh hosh hosh…' batin seseorang sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur deras di dahi mulusnya.

"Ini kan istananya?" kata orang itu sambil celingak-celinguk mencari penduduk di dalam istana itu.

"Nggak ada orang, langsung masuk aja deh." Putus orang itu dan seenaknya jidatnya masuk ke dalam istana itu.

Tap tap tap…

"Eh, emang nggak ada orang ya di sini? Sepi amat."

Tap tap tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat, orang itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya mencari arah suara itu. Saat orang itu melihat kearah belakang sambil berjalan mundur, tiba-tiba muncul Donghae yang berlari terburu-buru dengan langkah mundur juga. Otomatis mereka berdua tertabrak, tetapi orang yang belum kita ketahui namanya itu terpeleset air hujan yang entah datang dari mana itu sehingga orang itu jatuh dalam posisi tertidur diikuti Donghae dengan posisi menindih orang itu. Jantung mereka berdetak sangat kencang karena wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Cukup lama mereka bertahan pada posisi itu. Rupanya mereka saling terpesona dengan wajah lawan jatuhnya masing-masing. Hingga…

"Ehem, Mian. Bisakah kau bangun? Nafasku sesak jika begini terus." Ujar orang itu yang memang sudah sesak nafasnya dan sedikit risih dengan posisi ini.

"Eoh? Ah! Mianhamnida!" Kata Donghae sambil bangun dan membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"Ghamsahamnida. Mianhamnida tadi aku tidak melihat jalan dengan benar." Kata orang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya hingga 45˚.

"Gwaenchanayo. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku berlari sambil melihat belakang." Balas Donghae sambil ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Lee Donghae imnida, panggil saja Donghae."

"Nde Donghae-sshi, Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Panggil Eunhyuk." Kata orang yang mengaku bernama Eunhyuk itu.

"Panggil nama saja, tak perlu pakai embel-embel seformal itu. Aku tidak terlalu suka, Eunhyuk-sshi."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tak perlu pakai embel-embel seformal itu memanggilku, Donghae. Akupun tak terlalu suka." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memasang gummy smilenya yang menurut Donghae sangat manis.

'manis sekali' batin Donghae.

'Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hae! Kau mencintai Lee Sungmin! Bukan Lee Hyukjae!' rutuk Donghae.

"Donghae?"

"Eh iya? Apa?"

"Kau tak mendengarkanku?"

"Mianhae. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Kau tahu kamar…" kata-kata Eunhyuk terpotong karena Handphone Eunhyuk berbunyi. Segera Eunhyuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Nde, aku sudah sampai di istana."

"…"

"Aku sedang mencari kamarmu. Di mana?"

"…"

"Arrayo. Aku segera ke sana."

Tut

"Donghae, aku harus segera pergi. Senang berkenalan denganmu Donghae-ah!"

Eunhyuk langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang. Mungkin saja jantungnya dapat meraih juara pertama perlombaan marathon tahun ini.

"Hufth, cantik sekali." Gumam Donghae tak jelas. Sedangkan matanya mengarah pada bayangan Eunhyuk yang segera menghilang.

"Minnie, mianhae. Saatnya aku move on darimu. Tapi, aku tetap menyayangimu." Tangan Donghae terkepal erat.

"Lee Hyukjae, Saranghaeyo."

**҈PINKBUNNYEVIL҉**

Tok tok tok…

"Nuguya?"

KRIETT

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya, terlihat seorang namja mirip monyet *oops* sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Seakan-akan orang ini sudah menunggu berjam-jam lamanya. Melihat Kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu, orang ini langsung tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Annyeong! Lee Hyukjae imnida. Be-" kata-kata Eunhyuk dipotong dengan tidak sopannya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Hyukjae-sshi? Silahkan masuk."

"Ghamsahamnida Kyuhyun-sshi. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel seformal itu. Panggil saja Eunhyuk."

"Bolehkah? Kalau begitu panggil aku Kyuhyun. Silahkan duduk." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Eunhyuk duduk di sofa abu-abu yang sudah usang itu, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil boneka monyet setinggi 1 meter itu. Sambil menunggu, Eunhyuk melihat-lihat ruangan luas itu. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

"Kau tinggal sendirian di sini, Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk memecah keheningan.

"Nde, kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hanya tanya saja. Karena temanku banyak yang bilang kalau istana megah ini banyak dihuni han-"

KRIETT

Masuklah sebuah sosok yang dengan seenaknya melenggang menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk saja sampai Eunhyuk harus rela pantatnya mencium lantai yang dingin di bawah sofa karena kaget dan terjatuh. Masalahnya, Eunhyuk tidak mendengar suara jejak kaki ataupun hawa tanda ada seorang 'manusia'. Apalagi ketika makhluk itu lewat, bulu kuduk Eunhyuk langsung berdiri.

Karena penasaran, Eunhyuk mengintip ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Semakin mendekat dengan kamar Kyuhyun, seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk semakin merinding dan bergetar. Ketika Eunhyuk mengintip dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka, terlihat Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang sama ketika Eunhyuk pertama kali melihat sosok itu. Sosok itu benar-benar terasa seperti arwah. Hanya saja dia memiliki tubuh dan bisa berjalan.

"Minnie! Kau mengagetkanku, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" Kata Kyuhyun kesal sambil berusaha berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya supaya bersih dari debu di bawahnya.

'Namanya Minnie?' batin Eunhyuk.

Orang yang dimarahi Kyuhyun malah mempoutkan bibirnya dan seenaknya duduk di kasur Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae Kyunie! Kemarin waktu aku pingsan kok Kyunie nggak ada? Kyunie meninggalkanku?"_ Ujar Minnie sebal sambil memilin-milin ujung baju Donghae-karena Minnie kan nggak punya baju- yang dia pakai.

Mendengar suara Minnie membuat bulu kuduk Eunhyuk hamper lepas.

"Aih, suaranya kenapa melayang begitu?*emang suara bisa melayang Nyuk?* seperti suara hantu saja. Atau jangan-jangan…" bisik Eunhyuk pelan hampir tak bersuara.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah. Aku harus melanjutkan membuat boneka ini. Lihat! Lucu kan?" hibur Kyuhyun sambil memeluk boneka monyetnya dan memamerkannya kepada Sungmin.

"_Lucu Kyu! Aku mauu!" _Tangan Kyuhyun menggapai-gapai boneka monyet itu, tetapi malah tangannya tembus.

'MWO! TEMBUS!' jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati. Oke, sekarang Eunhyuk hamper pingsan.

"Tidak boleh! Yang ini bukan untukmu." Goda Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan boneka itu.

"_Lalu yang mana?"_

"Untukmu spesial." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin diam saja seolah-olah menerima. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati.

'Baik, sedikit lagi. Dan tidak ada yang boleh-

"KYUHYUN!"

-menggangguku'

'Gyaaaah! Kenapa aku selalu diganggu sih!' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Eh, hehehe… mianhae aku mengganggu kalian. Aku kesini karena penasaran, kau mengambil bonekanya lama sekali. Eh, siapa ini?" kata Eunhyuk gugup dan mencari alasan.

"_Gwaenchanayo. Lee Sungmin imnida. Panggil saja Minnie. Senang berkenalan denganmu." _Kata Minnie tanpa memerdulikan tatapan tajam + kesal Kyuhyun karena kesenangannya diganggu.

"Ah, Lee… Lee HyukJae im…imnida, pa… panggil Eunhyuk." Gagap Eunhyuk. Memang Eunhyuk terkagum-kagum dengan aegyo face nya Minnie. Tapi ia lebih gugup karena ia sedang berbicara dengan hantu.

"Tak usah gugup begitu Eunhyuk, kajja kembali ke ruang tamu. Minnie mau ikut?"

"_Ya Kyunnie!"_

**_-_K_Y_U_M_I_N_-_**

"Wah ini bonekanya?" Teriak Eunhyuk kegirangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk boneka yang sedang digenggam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Ini sangat sempurna!" Eunhyuk merampas secara paksa boneka monyet itu, lalu mengelus elus puncak kepala monyet itu.

"Gomawo, sek-" kata-kata Kyuhyun dipotong oleh ketukan pintunya. Dari suaranya sepertinya orang itu tengah terburu-buru.

_"Ah, ada yang datang. Biar Minnie yang bukakan." _Tawar Minnie sambil berjalan mendekati pintu, tanpa suara langkah kaki. Tentu saja. Minnie lewat di depan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedikit mundur saat merasakan hawa begitu dingin menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menjadi cemas.

'bisa-bisa aku kehilangan pelanggan lagi kalau gini ceritanya.' Batin Kyuhyun. Segera Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hum, jadi semua 45 ribu won."

"Oh, iya." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang ada di sakunya.

"Mau dibungkus?"

"Tak perlu, aku ingin memamerkan boneka ini kepada orang yang melihatku."

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Ternyata pelanggannya satu ini sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Eh, kok Minnie lama sekali ya? Aku akan kedepan."

"Aku ikut."

**SUNGMIN POV**

KRIETT

Aku perlahan membuka pintu putih itu. Eh, sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini.

"Annyeong, eh? Minnie?"

Tentu saja ini dia.

_"Kangin!"_ kataku sambil memeluknya.

"Aigoo~ kau sudah seperti manusia saja."

_"Aku hampir menjadi manusia. Tapi hanya Kyunnie yang boleh membuatku menjadi manusia!". _Bisikku sambil menyeringai.

"Aih, kau sudah besar rupanya." Kata Kangin sambil mengacak pelan rambutku.

"_Tentu saja! Aku bahka lebih tua darimu Kangin." _Kangin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kangin sambil masuk dengan seenaknya.

"_Di dalam. Dia sedang bersama pelanggan bonekanya."_ Kataku sambil mengikuti Kangin dari belakang.

"Jinjja? Ternyata dia sudah menghilangkan traumanya." Gumam Kangin tak jelas, tapi masih bisa kudengar.

'_Trauma?'_ Batinku.

"Kangin hyung! Tumben kau datang kemari." Kata Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Minnie, dan…"

"Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk."

"Ah, iya. Minnie dan Eunhyuk, bisa kalian meninggalkanku dan Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu, aku akan pulang." Kata Eunhyuk. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi aku merasa bahwa Eunhyuk menghindariku.

"_Tak perlu terburu-buru Eunhyuk,ayo kita berkeliling sebentar." _Tawarku.

"Eh, ba… baiklah."

**SUNGMIN POV END**

Mereka sudah berpisah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita ke Kyuhyun dan Kangin side dulu?

**KANGIN-KYUHYUN SIDE**

"Apa itu yang kau bawa, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tas kertas cukup besar yang dibawa Kangin .

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku hyung?" Tanya Kangin heran sambil memincingkan matanya.

"8 menit yang lalu. Supaya lebih akrab gitu loh, kau tidak suka?"

"Yah, terserah kau lah." Kangin menghela nafas berat lalu dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ada di dalam tas kertas itu.

"Mwo? Apa itu? Boneka?"

"Ya, boneka Racoon milik Nona Henly. Yang menjadi tubuh Teukkie."

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengelus boneka yang sudah tua, berwarna kusam, dan beberapa sisinya sudah sobek.

"Buruk sekali." Komentar Kyuhyun.

PLAKK

"Jangan menghina. Ini boneka sudah berumur ratusan tahun."

"Appo." Ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah dipukul Kangin.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan boneka ini?"

"Mudah, kau hanya…" Kangin membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun

"MWO!?"

**CHAPTER 3 END!**

**Vee merasa ceritanya semakin membosankan dan terlalu berbelit, apakah reader-deul juga merasa seperti itu? T^T**

**Kalau ada yang merasa membosankan, atau punya saran silahkan ditulis di review ya... supaya Vee bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi~ ^^**

**Balasan Review :**

**sissy : Benarkah? wah, Ghamsahamnida... ^^**

**winecouple : di chap ini udah ketahuan kan gimana cara roh boneka bisa menjadi manusia? Ghamsahamnida sudah mereview~**

**Kikkurone : Hehehe, Donghae hampir berhasil XD ghamsahamnida sudah mereview~**

**deviyanti137 : Mingnya udah proses jadi manusia, hehe :D ghamsahamnida sudah mereview~**

**Tika : Terimakasih! ^^**

**pumpkinsparkyumin : Flashbacknya itu menceritakan Kyu yang nggak sengaja lihat hae sama min kiss, jadi prosesnya gitu sampai Kyu melihat Hae sama Min kiss. Kalau yang atasnya, itu cuma untuk menunjukkan POVnya Kyu pas Kyu (hampir) liat Hae dan Min kiss. Jadi Hae sama Min baru ciuman sekali :3 Sulit dimengerti ya? Mianhae T^T ah, ghamsahamnida sudah mereview~**

**ming101iigaElf : Sampai berapa ya... just keep read my fic, okay~ *sok bule* XD Ghamsahamnida~**

**Ria : Beberapa sebenarnya terjawab di Chapter 2 loh, Ghamsahamnida sudah mereview...**

**Kyu : Ne, ghamsahamnida ^^**

**Babablak : Benarkah? Apa FF saya sudah terkenal sampai dunia game? #plakk Wah, seneng deh kalau ELF family bertambah ^o^)/ ghamsahamnida~**

**kim hyun nie : Karena Vee udah lama enggak update, jadi keburu lupa sama blog Vee.. hehe, Ghamsahamnida~!**

**evil vs bunny : boneka-boneka hidup itu rohnya boneka-boneka Henry di masa lampau ^^ Kyu kan rajanya iblis, bukan rajanya setan.. hehehe :D gamsahamnida sudah mereview~**

**winecouple : Ming menjadi manusia setengah-setengah ;A; hehehe, Kyu galau tuh XD *ditendangKyu* Ghamsahamnidaa sudah mereview!**

**renerish : Ne~ Arigatou gozaimasu~!**

**NB : Akhirnya! Heechul oppa balik! HUWAAAAA! *kibarkolorheebum* agak telat sih, hehe. Vee pengen ngasih tau, dulu pas FF ini update di blog Vee, pas banget waktu Kangin oppa balik dari wamil. Sekarang waktu FF ini publish di FF. net, waktu Heechul oppa balik! Gyaah! bener-bener kebetulan :3**

**Tapi Vee denger kabar, katanya Sungmin oppa akan masuk wamil waktu SS5 berakhir, apa itu benar? Bagi yang tau kebenarannya tolong kasih tau Vee ya~ jebal! Vee fans nya Sungmin oppa, ntar Vee bener-bener galau T.T**

**Tapi Vee bener-bener senang dengan kembalinya Heechul oppa ke Super Junior. Woo U Biccal Kim Heechul! Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul! Kim Hee Chul, Fighting!**

**Last, Mind to RnR? :3 Ghamsahamnida~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't mine, hanya meminjam nama mereka. But Kyu and Min is mine :p**

**A Super Junior Fan fiction**

**Vee present**

**"Secret Bunny Doll"**

**Warning : Minnie and Teukkie as ghost, GS for Ryeowook, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, diluar EYD, dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), Drama, Fantasy**

**Pair : Kyumin, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Super Junior**

**Tokoh : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum(gak ngomong), Kim YoungWoon aka Kangin, Park JungSoo aka Leeteuk, Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk, Kim Heechul aka Heenim**

**Don't like Don't read! RnR and don't Bash!**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik lama milik kawan saya, judulnya "Secret Lucky Doll" yang bikin Fuon Amahara Sensei, depannya sama, tapi terakhirnya beda.**

**CHAPTER 4-END**

**Enjoy (/^o^)/ \(^o^\)**

Previous Chapter

"Mwo? Apa itu? Boneka?"

"Ya, boneka Racoon milik Nona Henly. Yang menjadi tubuh Teukkie."

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengelus boneka yang sudah tua, berwarna kusam, dan beberapa sisinya sudah sobek.

"Buruk sekali." Komentar Kyuhyun.

PLAKK

"Jangan menghina. Ini boneka sudah berumur ratusan tahun."

"Appo." Ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah dipukul Kangin.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan dengan boneka ini?"

"Mudah, kau hanya…" Kangin membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun

"MWO!?"

**CHAPTER 4**

"_Aku memanggilmu Hyukkie-ya boleh?"_

"Panggilan yang manis Minnie-ah."

Saat ini kedua namja cantik (?) itu sedang menyusuri koridor. Entah kemana tujuan mereka.

'Hantu ini baik juga.' Batin Eunhyuk.

"_Boneka itu lucu sekali Hyukkie."_

"Ya, memakai jasa Kyuhyun memang sangat membuatku puas. Aku sangat menyukai boneka monyet. Jika kau berkunjung ke rumahku, kau akan melihat begitu banyaknya boneka monyet yang aku koleksi." Cerita Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Rupanya Eunhyuk sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan Minnie.

"_Jadi ingin ke rumahmu."_

"Sepertinya aku betah disini. Boleh aku berkunjung ke sini setiap hari?"

"_Tentu saja! Sekarang kita teman bukan?"_

_"_Aku sudah merasa kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

"_Aku juga begitu Hyukkie. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarku?"_

_"_Kajja, Minnie!"

**~(o^~)Haehyuk(~^o)~**

"Kamarmu cantik sekali Min! Bernuansa pink!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menaruh boneka monyetnya di kasur pink Minnie.

_"Gomawo! Mau minum apa?"_

"Kau punya susu Strawberry?"

"_Ada di kulkas di dapur itu, kau ambil sendiri ya."_

"Arra."

'Eunhyuk! Kau sedang di kamar seekor (?) hantu! Jangan-jangan di sini penuh dengan hantu.' Batin Eunhyuk.

Setelah mengambil sekotak susu strawberrynya, Eunhyuk ikut Minnie duduk di kasur Minnie. Mereka mengobrol seakan-akan mereka sudah akrab dan sudah lama tak berjumpa. Meski ada perasaan takut karena Minnie yang bukan manusia mengendap di tubuh Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk segera menepis perasaan itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Min, ada tamu. Aku saja yang membukanya," Eunhyuk segera bangun dari posisi duduknya, tapi tangannya dicekal Minnie. Tangan yang sedingin es seakan-akan tidak ada darah yang mengalir di dalamnya.

"_Shirreo, kau tamu Hyukkie-ah. Biar aku sendiri yang membukanya." _Minnie bangun dan membuka pintu itu. Eunhyuk meraba-raba kasur bekas tempat duduk Minnie. Tidak ada bekas, tidak berantakan. Tidak hangat. Posisi seperti belum diduduki setelah dirapikan.

"Minnie itu makhluk apa ya?" Gumam Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk?"

DEG!

'Suaranya pernah kudengar. Kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak cepat seperti ini?' batin Eunhyuk. Sesekali Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya membuat seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi menjadi kebingungan.

"Eunhyuk?!" panggil orang itu sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke hadapan Eunhyuk yang menatap kosong.

"Eh, iya… ada apa?" Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Detakan Jantung Eunhyuk semakin cepat melihat orang di depannya. Eunhyuk juga mendengar suara jantung yang berdetak keras.

"Donghae." Panggil Eunhyuk.

"Kok kamu bisa di sini?" Tanya Donghae setelah menetralkan detakan jantungnya.

"Aku sebenarnya kesini untuk membeli boneka Kyuhyun. Lalu bertemu dengan Minnie."

"Oh,"

"_Minnie dicuekin"_

Refleks kedua namja yang sedang beradu pandang itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Minnie yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya. Malah semakin imut saja kelihatannya.

"Mianhae." Ucap mereka berdua kompak.

"_Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua. Aku keluar dulu ya. Annyeong!"_ Minnie langsung kabur.

"MINNIE!" teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan setelah ini.

**OoOoOKangTeukOoOoO**

KYUHYUN POV

'Huh, Kangin Hyung babo! Apa dia nggak tahu kalau aku masih punya banyak pesanan?' batinku merutuki Kangin hyung. Mengingat apa yang dia bisikkan tadi. Kalau saja dia tidak lebih tua dariku, sudah kulempar dia ke Segitiga Bermuda. Aku merenggangkan lenganku dan merebahkan badanku di kasur biru mudaku yang empuk. Aku membayangkan apa yang Kangin hyung perbuat hingga aku menjadi frustasi.

Dalam bayangan Kyuhyun,

"Mudah, kau hanya perlu membetulkan boneka ini menjadi cantik lagi." Bisik Kangin hyung.

"MWO?!" Teriakku.

"Tak perlu teriak bisa kan?" ujar Kangin hyung sambil menutup telinganya.

"Tapi aku memiliki banyak pesanan hyung. Lalu sangat sulit membetulkan boneka yang sudah tak berbentuk ini. Lebih sulit dari pada membuatnya ulang. Apa aku membuat ulang saja?"

"Tidak bisa! Ini boneka yang bernyawa Teukkie. Kalau kau membuatnya ulang, boneka itu tidak bernyawa Teukkie meski mirip sekalipun." Aku tidak mengerti.

"Arraseo, akan kucoba. Mau kau bayar berapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu membayar kamar ini selama 3 bulan."

Aku mulai tergiur.

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?" tanyaku antusias. Tidak perlu membayar kamar ini selama 3 bulan sama saja Aku berhemat 900 ribu won tahun ini. Aku bisa membeli video game terbaru.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya selama 1 minggu ini. Bisa?"

Aku mulai ragu. 1 minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama. Tapi bukan waktu yang cepat pula untuk aku yang tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain merajut boneka.

"Ini juga boneka rajut bukan?" Tanya Kangin hyung. Dan aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kupikir 1 minggu cukup." Jawabku pasrah.

"Arrayo, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa membetulkan ini dalam 1 minggu, kau harus membayar 2 kali lipat biaya kamar ini selama 3 bulan juga. Annyeong."

Sekali lagi aku menyesal telah membuat keputusan yang bodoh.

Waktu melamunku selesai. Aku harus menyelesaikan boneka ini. Sepertinya ini untuk Teukkie si siluman setengah raccoon setengah ori itu. Kalau begitu jangan sampai ketahuan.

"_Kangin-ah? Aish, dimana dia?"_

Itu seperti suara Teukkie. Dia mencari Kangin hyung rupanya.

KRIEETT

"_Kyuhun-ah! Huwaaaaa!"_

Aku mengangkat badan Teukkie seperti saat aku mengangkatnya pertama kali, dan kuletakkan di telapak tanganku. Lalu aku jongkok supaya Teukkie dapat turun dengan mudah. Aku tidak ingin repot-repot menurunkannya.

"Annyeong Leeteuk! Mencari siapa? Sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan?" Sapaku ramah. Entah mengapa aku jadi ramah begini. Tapi sapaan ramahku sepertinya membuatnya ngeri. Dasar makhluk aneh.

"_Setan apa yang sedang merasukimu Kyu?"_

"Setan Minnie!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Melihat Leeteuk menyeringai aku langsung merutuki kata-kataku tadi dan membekap mulutku.

"_Aih, ada yang sedang jatuh cinta rupanya." _Goda Leeteuk. Okay, wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat.

"Berhenti menggodaku! Fuhh…" Aku meniup dengan kencang ke arah Teukkie mengakibatkan Teukkie hamper jatuh.

"_Huwaaa! Baiklah aku berhenti menggodamuuu!"_

Aku berhenti meniup Teukkie dan tertawa kecil. Melihat wajah Teukkie seperti ini. ="

"_Berhenti tertawa! Aku mencari Kangin. Di mana dia?"_

"Kangin hyung? Entahlah, aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian ini." Ujarku berbohong. Teukkie percaya sambil mengintip isi kamarku. Aku mengikuti pandangannya dan ternyata yang dilihat Teukkie adalah BONEKANYA!

"_Sepertinya aku mengenal boneka itu. Boleh aku melihatnya lebih dekat?"_

_"_Jangan!" Cegahku cepat.

_"Eh, kenapa?"_

"Engg, begini. Boneka itu sudah aku buat susah-susah tapi harus aku bongkar lagi. Jadi kalau digerakkan atau disentuh sedikit bisa berantakan." Kataku mencari alasan. Aku memikirkan kembali alasanku, aneh sekali. Sepertinya Teukkie juga merasakan keanehan dalam alasanku.

"_Baiklah," _Katanya menyerah meskipun masih memincingkan matanya heran. Dia perlahan turun dari telapak tanganku. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"_Aku mencari Kangin dulu. Annyeong Kyu!" _Katanya sambil berlari-lari kecil. Lucu sekali larinya seperti bebek.

"Sekarang lanjutkan! Huwaaa!" teriakku kaget.

"Minnie! Sejak kapan kau di kamarku?"

"_Kyu enggak sadar? Sejak kamu ngobrol sama Teukkie hyung."_

_"_Hyung? Dia lebih tua darimu?"

"_Tentu saja! Itu bonekanya Teukkie hyung kan?"_ Tanyanya sambil menunjuk boneka di atas karpet itu.

"Iya, kau tahu darimana?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Senang sekali aku bisa menyentuh rambutnya.

"_Jangan diacak! Nanti rambutku berantakan!"_

_"_Senang sekali kau yang punya rambut." Sahutku sambil mengacak rambutnya tambah kasar.

"_Huh, iya iya. Aku hafal semua boneka dan rohnya di istana ini. Kau lupa? Aku kan pernah menggantikan Heenim hyung menjadi ratu di sini."_

_"_Ah, iya. Tapi kamu jangan kasih tau Leeteuk. Ini hadiah dari Kangin."

"_Okke! Tapi kalau bonekanya diubah-ubah begini, Teukkie nggak bisa balik ke bonekanya."_

"Mungkin itu memang tujuan Kangin hyung."

"_Arraseo." _Katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"_Nde!"_

KYUHYUN POV END

KRESS KRESS KRESS

"Yak! Minnie! Kau bilang akan membantuku?" Rujuk Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, bukan terlihat semakin imut malah terlihat menakutkan.

"_Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Wajahmu menjadi menakutkan."_ Ucap Minnie sambil terkekeh kecil.

"_Kyunnie lupa? Aku tidak bisa menyentuh barang."_

"Alasan! Tadi saja kau bisa membuka pintu untuk Kangin hyung."

"_Minnie juga tidak mengerti. Terkadang Minnie bisa menyentuh barang. Tapi kadang-kadang Minnie juga tidak bisa menyentuh barang."_

"Iya deh… Minnie."

Minnie tersenyum dan-

CUP~

-Mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat, tapi itu cukup membuat wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah. Mengalahkan warna merah tomat ataupun kulit apel. Minnie terkekeh lirih dan berdiri memeriksa seluruh sisi kamar Kyuhyun. Membuka laci dan lemari memeriksa setiap isinya.

_"Waw!"_ Seru Minnie saat dia menemukan rajutan boneka berwarna merah muda yang belum terbentuk.

"Apa yang kau lihat Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mendengar seruan Minnie.

_"Ini apa Kyu? Enggak ada bentuknya."_

"Kan belum selesai Min."

"_Kalau udah selesai jadi apa?"_

"Ra-ha-si-a" Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Minnie mendecak kesal.

"Tunggu saja sampai waktunya Minnie, CHAGI" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata CHAGI. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Minnie lagi.

"_Aku akan setia menunggu CHAGGIII"_ Balas Minnie.

**_-_VeeMale_-_**

1 Minggu Kemudian

"Wah, boneka pesanan raccoon (?) itu sudah selesai! Aku bisa hemat 900 ribu won deh! Mau beli apa ya entar? Emm… PSP, Netbook, Modem, ah! Jangan lupa Video game! Aku bisa tukeran sama Zhoumi hyung nanti." Gumam Kyuhyun bahagia sambil menenteng tas kertas yang cukup besar dengan isi boneka Raccoon yang sudah ia tambal. Kyuhyun masih terus berkhayal hingga-

BRUKK

-tak sadar menabrak orang lain.

"Aih, appo! Eunhyuk?"

"Ah, Kyu! Mianhae! Aku tidak melihat jalan,"

"Tidak, aku sedang melamun tadi. Mia-"

"Em, mian Kyu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Gwaenchana. Kenap-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong lagi oleh teriakan hyungnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae?

"Hyukkie! Jangan pergi! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku harus pergi Kyu. Annyeong!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil lalu.

Tepat saat siluet bayangan Eunhyuk menghilang, Donghae menabrak bahu Kyuhyun. Donghae berhenti sebentar dan membisikkan sesuatu. Lalu Donghae maju beberapa langkah sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Mian Kyu! Hyukkiiiee! Waiting for me please!" teriak Donghae dengan bahasa Inggris yang pas pasan.

Kyuhyun berjalan kecil sambil tersenyum. Bisikan Donghae barusan masih menempel dengan segar di otaknya.

"_Jaga Minnie. Kupercayakan Minnie padamu."_

"Tenang Hae hyung. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, tanda dia bersungguh-sungguh.

**-_Raccoon_-**

"Leeteuk?" Panggil Kyuhyun saat merasa mengenal salah satu makhluk yang bergerombol berjalan di koridor dekat kamar Kangin. Sayangnya Leeteuk tidak mendengar. Dia terlihat terburu-buru berjalan menjauh dari kamar Kangin.

"Leeteuk kenapa? Mollayo."

TOK TOK TOK

"Tunggu sebentar. Nuguya?"

"Kyuhyun, membawa pesanan anda tuan."

"Oh."

KRIEEETT

"Kyu! Kau lama sekali."

"Yang penting sudah pas 1 minggu. Artinya aku tidak usah membayar kamar 3 bulan, kan?"

"Hasilmu bagus! Memang sempurna! Baiklah, kau tak perlu membayar kamarmu selama 3 bulan. Ini bonus untukmu." Kata Kangin sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"100 ribu won. Jadi pas aku membayarmu 1 juta won. Itu gajiku sebulan tahu!"

"Gomawo hyung! Memang sebanding kok. Tenang saja."

"Sebanding? Aku membayarmu 1 juta won loh."

"Tapi aku punya tugas yang enggak kalah penting dari ini."

"Eh, tadi aku mencarimu ke kamarmu. Tapi kamu tidak ada. Kamu kemana Kyu?"

"Aku dari kamar Minnie. Sudah ya! Tugasku belum ku selesaikan."

"Yaya… Gomawo nde Kyu!"

"Cheonmanaeyo."

TAP TAP TAP

Kyuhyun sudah semakin menjauh, Kangin menaruh boneka raccoon itu di pojok tempat tidurnya dan beranjak keluar mencari Leeteuk.

"Akan kuselesaikan penderitaan kita hari ini Teukkie-ah. Tunggu aku." Gumam Kangin lirih.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

KRES KRES KRES

"Pokoknya harus selesai sebelum Minnie tahu semuanya!" Niat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ah! Sial!" Rutuk Kyuhyun saat menyadari pita pink mudanya ada di tas kertas tempat Kyuhyun menyimpan boneka raccoon Kangin.

"Aku harus ke kamarnya lagi. Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup tanpa menguncinya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat melihat seorang pria tampan bolak balik dari kamar Kangin. Kyuhyun memilih bersembunyi di balik patung Kim Jongwoon aka Tuan Besar Yesung yang cukup besar di sebelah kamar Kangin. Karena posisi patung yang sedang jongkok (?) memaksakan Kyuhyun ikut jongkok.

"Kangin!" Pria itu bersuara, seperti tengah gelisah. Kyuhyun merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Tapi Kyuhyun yang mungkin terlalu pikun *di rajam Kyuhyun* dia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat suara siapa itu.

"Nde?"

"Bagaimana kalau Ratu Heenim tau?"

"Biarkan saja. Sudah takdirnya kau menjadi manusia."

KRAKK

Kyuhyun merutuki kakinya yang menginjak ranting kayu yang entah datang dari mana.

"Kangin-ah? Kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Nde. Ah, apa itu?" Tunjuk Kangin kepada satu helai rambut Kyuhyun yang timbul terlihat dari balik patung. Mata Kangin tajam sekali -_-'

"Mwo? Ada apa? Aku tak melihat apapun."

Kyuhyun langsung memasang posisi setengah jongkok dengan dagu yang ditopangkan di tangan kirinya. Mengikuti posisi patung di sebelahnya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_ Desis sebuah suara. Kyuhyun ingin mengacuhkan suara itu, tapi dia langsung merinding karena patung Yesung sedang menoleh kepadanya. Sedangkan Kangin dan pria satunya sedang berdebat soal rambut yang timbul (?).

"Aku sedang bersembunyi dari mereka berdua. Jangan beritahu mereka aku mengintip mereka. Arra?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan. Nada bicaranya di buat setenang mungkin padahal jantungnya hampir copot kalau saja tidak ada pembuluh-pembuluh yang menahannya.

"_Ah, Nde. Arraseo." _Jawab patung Yesung dengan suara yang lumayan keras hingga terdengar oleh Kangin dan pria itu.

"Patung Tuan Besar Yesung? Sedang apa Tuan?"

"_Aku hanya sedang membantu anak ini bersembunyi dari kalian. Tapi, aku tidak boleh memberitahu kepada kalian kalau anak ini sedang mengintip kalian. Jadi kalian diam saja, tidak perlu memberitahu (?)" _Ucap Patung itu.

'Patung Babo! Kepala doang gede! Otak ga ada.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"_Ya ampun anak muda. Jangan memujiku dalam batinmu begitu. Kepalaku memang besar dan nggak ada isinya. Nggak usah berterimakasih begitu." _Kata patung itu bangga.

Reflex, Kangin dan pria itu melihat siapa yang ada di balik patung itu, dan-

"KYUHYUN"

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

"Kangin hyung sudah berhasil membuat Leeteuk menjadi manusia." Kyuhyun mengikatkan pita pink mudanya di puncak kepala boneka buatannya.

"Donghae hyung barusan bilang kalau dia jadian dengan Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun menempelkan kertas di genggaman boneka, entah apa isinya.

"Sekarang tinggal aku." Kyuhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka buatannya. Sesekali melemparnya, ingat! Ritual terpentingnya.

"Hwaiting Kyu! Minnie sedikit lagi menjadi manusia." Kyuhyun memasukkan bonekanya pada kardus merah jambu yang sudah di hias dengan pita putih.

"Dengan ini, kuubah dunia!-" Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaiannya tipis dan samar. Digenggamnya kardus itu dengan hati-hati.

"-duniaku dan duniamu-"

CEKLEKK

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"-dunia kita berdua Minnie."

**CUTEMINKYUMINCUTEMIN**

"Minnie!" Panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat namja yang ia cintai tengah duduk di kursi taman.

"_Aigoo Kyu~ lama sekali! Aku sudah menunggu 2 jam yang lalu"_ Adu Minnie sambil mempoutkan bibir bawahnya.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah! Ada sedikit urusan. Hehe…" Kyuhyun nyengir gaje.

"_Jadi, ada apa? Kata Siwon, Kyunnie memanggil Minnie ke taman."_

"Iya, benar." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya sambil melirik ke belakang semak-semak. Apa yang Kyuhyun cari? Entahlah, hanya Kyu dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"_Apa itu Kyu?"_

"Apa?"

_"Yang ada di belakang punggungmu."_

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan apa yang ia bawa di belakang punggungnya.

"Kemarilah Minnie." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Minnie memincingkan matanya, tapi tetap menurut supaya mendekat ke Kyuhyun.

"Minnie. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kyuhyun menggaruk kuduknya. Otomatis apa yang ia bawa tadi terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aissh, pake jatuh." Rutuk Kyuhyun.

_"Katakan dulu apa yang mau Kyu katakan. Kotaknya diambil nanti."_

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Minnie. Reaksi Minnie berbeda daripada saat Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya. Minnie tersenyum lembut. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang.

"Minnie, saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Kau adalah namja yang kucintai untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Saranghaeyo." Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Tak berani menatap Minnie.

"_Kyunnie, lihat aku." _Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Kyuhyun melihat Minnie tersenyum tulus dan bahagia.

"_Nado Kyu. Nado saranghaeyo."_ Kyuhyun kaget dengan jawaban Minnie.

"Jinjja?"

"_Kyu nggak percaya Minnie?"_

Kyuhyun serasa ingin terbang ke langit ke 7. Betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Perlahan dan lembut. Minnie seakan mengerti ikut menutup matanya menunggu kehadiran Kyuhyun dan-

CUPP~

-Kyuhyun menyentuhkan bibirnya lembut di bibir mungil Minnie. Mereka terangkat dan berputar di udara. Perlahan Kyuhyun merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Mereka perlahan menginjakkan kaki ke tanah dan membuka matanya. Kyuhyun melihat Minnie tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya hanya saja kulitnya menjadi seputih susu, nafasnya berhembus dan hangat, jantungnya berdetak keras, serta kulit yang kini hangat. Minnie benar-benar menjadi manusia.

DORR PTAKK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lentusan serta riuh tepuk tangan yang kencang. Minnie kaget dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Terlihat banyak sekali balon berwarna-warni melayang ke udara. Taman yang tadinya sepi kini ramai dengan hadirnya seluruh penduduk istana. Minnie dapat melihat Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Leeteuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Heenim, bahkan Heechul dan Hangeng, bersama roh boneka dan orang yang tinggal di istana itu. Tak terasa Minnie menitikkan air mata. Dia terlalu terharu.

Semua langsung mengerubungi Minnie dan Kyuhyun serambi mengucapkan selamat. Satu persatu roh boneka dan tetangganya kembali ke habitat (?) mereka masing-masing. Yang tersisa kini hanya Kyuhyun, Minnie, Teukkie, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Ryeowook, Heenim, Heechul, dan Hangeng.

"Omoo~ Minnie! Appa! Lihat! Anak kita sudah besar." Teriak Heechul manja sambil mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Hangeng.

"Nde, Minnie! Kau semakin cantik jika menjadi manusia." Ujar Hangeng yang mengundang kecemburuan Heechul.

"Cantikan mana sama aku?" Rajuk Heechul

"Tentu saja kau chagi. Cup…" kata Hangeng sambil mencium singkat bibir Heechul.

"Waa! Chullie Ahjumma! Geng Ahjussi! Ada anak kecil!" kata Siwon mengingatkan sambil menutup mata Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Chukkae buat hari jadi kalian! Aku turut senang!" Kata Siwon.

"Siwon oppa! Aku berhasil menangkap Minnie!" teriak Ryeowook kegirangan sambil menarik-narik lengan Minnie. Kibum ikut bergelayutan di tangan Minnie sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang bias membunuh O.O

"Kamu bisa menangkapku kapanpun kau mau Wookie." Kata Minnie sambil mengacak rambut Wookie.

"Selamat ya Minnie! Senang sekali kalau Minnie menjadi manusia."

Semua manusia –kecuali Heenim yang bukan manusia- langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Kibum! Kibum bisa berbicara!

"Ada apa? Kalian pikir aku gagu? Gak bisa bicara? Begini juga kalau di sekolah aku paling pandai membaca puisi tau! Aku hanya malas bicara dengan kalian yang terus berbicara hal tak penting" Ucap Kibum enteng sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong hanboknya, yang kemudian disusul oleh Ryeowook.

"Maafkan Kibum! Kibum harus kuberi pelajaran sopan santun!" Kata Ryeowook sambil berlari-lari kecil meskipun kesulitan karena Ryeowook yang menggunakan Hanbok kebesaran.

"_Ingin kubunuh anak itu." _Kata Heenim dengan aura hitamnya.

"_Ah! Chukkae untuk kalian anak setan dan kelinci pink ku! Sayang sekali ya Minnie tidak bisa membantuku menyelesaikan tugasku."_

"Berhenti memanggilku anak setan!" rajuk Kyuhyun.

_"Wah, aku harus pergi! Ada rapat keratuan (?) di pusat. Annyeong semua!" _Heenim pergi dengan meninggalkan debu, seperti dulu. Membuat yang lainnya kelilipan.

"Minnie-ah! Kau juga menjadi manusia sepertiku! Akhirnya!" ujar Teukkie kegirangan.

"Nde hyung. Kau juga menjadi tampan sekali saat menjadi manusia!"

"Akhirnya anak ini berani menyatakan perasaanya!" Kangin ikut-ikutan.

"Yah, kalau aku tidak berani jangan panggil aku Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya.

"Chukkaaaeeeeeeeee Minnniiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" Kata Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam boneka monyetnya.

"Gomawoooooooooo Hyukkieeeeeeee!" mereka saling berpelukan layaknya teletubies.

"Kajja kita semua kembali! Mereka butuh waktu berdua." Goda Heechul.

"Kami menyusul Eomma!" kata Eunhyuk dan Donghae serempak. Lalu Eunhyuk kembali memeluk Minnie tanpa takut jantungnya akan copot jika saja Minnie masih menjadi hantu.

"Kyu," Panggil Donghae.

"Hn?"

DUGG

"Akh!" Ringis Kyuhyun saat Donghae meninju perutnya.

"YAK, Hae hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ahni, hanya ingin meninjumu." Ujar Donghae santai.

"Huh? Alasan apa itu!"

"Kamu menang Kyu."

"Apa hyung?"

"Aku tahu kau mendengarkanku. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu kecewa. Aku sudah punya Hyukkie. Tapi kau tahu? Aku masih menyayangi Minnie loh! Hati-hati kalau misalnya aku merampas Minnie lagi."

"Jangan coba-coba hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyiapkan pisau untuk menggorok leher Donghae.

"Aih? Aku hanya bercanda!"

Sejenak mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hae! Kajja kita kembali." Panggil Hyukkie.

"Nde Chaggi."

"Jaga Minnie! Awas kalau sampai lecet!" bisik Hae dan meninju perut Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tapi lebih pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kau tak akan menyesal hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun saat bayangan Donghae mulai menjauh.

"Menyesal apa Kyu?" Tanya Minnie sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Minnie."

"Sekarang buka kadonya Kyu!"

Kyuhyun memungut Kado dan menepuk-tepukkan belakang kadonya sedikit. Supaya bekas tanah di kado itu sedikit menghilang.

"Buka saja Min."

Dengan hati-hati Minnie membuka kadonya dan-

"KYUNNIE! BONEKA KELINCI PINK!" Teriak Minnie kegirangan.

"Tentu saja! Kajja kita berlomba! Siapa yang sampai kamarmu lebih dulu akan dapat ini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan cokelat batangan di tangannya. Lalu Kyuhyun langsung melesat meninggalkan Minnie.

"Ah, ada kertas!" Minnie tidak memperdulikan lomba bodoh Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih membaca kertas yang menempel di genggaman boneka pink bunnynya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Isinya : _"Inilah secret bunny doll kita. Semoga kau menyukainya ^^7. Boneka ini sempurna sama sepertimu chaggi. ^^_

_Ah, Mian kata-kataku jelek. Aku tidak pintar membuat gombalan, tapi kau memang manis seperti boneka ini._

_Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin! Maukah kau menjadi Namjachinguku? Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir? ^^v"_

"Aku mau Kyu. Sangat mau."

Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya mengejar Kyuhyun.

Pada akhirnya mereka tetap bersama. Walaupun ada banyak masalah, mereka tetap menjalaninya bersama. Karena Minnie juga Kyuhyun kembali merajut bonekanya. Itu semua benar jika banyak orang yang mengatakan Minnie adalah peri keberuntungan. Itu juga salah karena yang sebenarnya menentukan nasib adalah Tuhan dan orang itu sendiri. Tapi, bagi Kyuhyun. Memiliki Minnie adalah suatu keberuntungan yang dia miliki. Semoga mereka bahagia hingga ajal memisahkan mereka.

**_Secret Bunny Doll ~END~_**

** EPILOGUE**

"Dimana Minnie?" Kyuhyun mencari Minnienya. Yah, MinnieNYA. Karena Minnie hanyalah miliknya. Kyuhyun pun bersandar pada balkon, memperhatikan taman tempat Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaanya pada Minnie. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Minnie.

"Eh, apa itu?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang ganjal di bawah sana.

"Eh, GYAAA! MINNIEEEEE!" Kyuhyun refleks berlari ke arah taman. Kyuhyun merasa De javu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun pernah melakukan ini.

'Dimana Minnie? Kenapa aku melihatnya dalam wujud mengenaskan seperti itu?' Kyuhyun ketakutan, panik, dan gelisah.

"Hiks, Minnie..." Kyuhyun jongkok dan perlahan isakan keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Kyuhyun sendiri kaget. Kyuhyun benar-benar lemah jika menyangkut masalah Minnie.

_Hihihihi..._

Suara apa itu?

Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya kasar dan mencari asal suara.

Hahaha...

Eh, Kyuhyun mengenal suara itu!

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan-lahan ke salah satu semak, dan dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun melihat ke balik semak-semak.

"A... Anyeong Kyu."

"YAK MINNIE!" tanduk kembali tumbuh dari kepalanya. Ternyata yang dari tadi tertawa itu Minnienya.

"I... Itu siapa Minnie?" Kyuhyun menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di sebelah Minnie. Rupanya sangat menakutkan. Kepalanya pecah, wajahnya penuh dengan darah, bahkan matanya pun hilang sebelah. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri dan menggenggam tangan Minnie sangat erat.

"_Aku... Jaejoong."_

"GYAAAAA!" Kyuhyun lari hingga terjatuh-jatuh saat mendengar suara makhluk yang katanya bernama Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Minnie tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang ketakutan.

"Ah, Aigooo! Perutku sakit!" Minnie memegang perutnya yang kesakitan karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hyung, gomawo ne. Mengerjai Kyunnie memang mengasyikkan! Seperti dulu!"

_"Kau benar! Kekasihmu benar-benar penakut! Padahal kekasihnya dulu hantu!"_ Jaejoong menggoda Minnie. Minnie melempari Jaejoong dengan daun disekitarnya walaupun sia-sia karena pada dasarnya Jaejoong itu hantu.

"Tapi hyung, dia adalah namjachinguku, namja yang paling aku cintai."

Minnie bangkit dari duduknya. "Ne, gomawo hyung. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan jasamu lagi."

_"Apapun untukmu Minnie."_ Jaejoong melayang, meninggalkan Minnie.

"Kyu-ah, saranghae. Hihihi."

**REALLY END WITH GAJE END XD**

**Akhirnya selesaaai juga! Mian Update nggak kilat T.T**

**Kkkk~ Maksud Vee di Epiloguenya, dulu Minnie jatuh dari balkon. Tapi nggak mungkin luka dong, kan Minnie hantu. Karena Jaejoong lihat itu Jae bantuin Minnie dengan berpura-pura menjadi Minnie yang habis terjatuh dari balkon. Soalnya Jae pikir Kyu itu jahat banget sama Minnie. **

**Balasan review :**

**Kikkurone : Huwaa ternyata benar? Huks ;A; Aku pengen liat Kyu menangis gara2 ditinggal Min :3 #kyaaa! Gomawo sudah mereview**

**pumpkinsparkyumin : Sudah update, gomawo sudah mereview~ ^o^)/**

**abilhikmah : min2 /apaini/ hehe**

**Cho Yooae : moto Donghae kan "Semakin cepat move on semakin cepet ketemu pujaan hati" /Plakk/ Iya, bener.. mau dijahit wkwk**

**micKYUMINnie : Ne, gomawo sudah mereview ^^)~**

**vey900128 : Ne, silahkan dibaca ^^ kkk~ gomawo sudah mereview**

**sissy : Katanya gitu, chingu... mungkin Shindong masih berusaha melangsingkan (?) badannya dulu. Kkkk~ /dilemparShindong/**

**winecouple : Ne, begitulah chingu... kkk~ gomawo sudah mereview!**

**Ria : Sudah update chingu, chingu mengerti ceritanya~ wa... terharu ;w; gomawo sudah merview chingu~**

**Ne, sudah selesai chinguuu! Gomawo atas review-reviewnya! Membuat Vee semangat! Vee bahagia FF Vee bisa diterima dengan baik! ;w; Kyaaa! Cenangnya Vee~ XD**

**Mengenai Sungmin akan wamil itu, pokoknya Pumpkin harus semangat! Jangan galau ne! Vee juga Pumpkin soalnya, jadi Vee merasakan. Tapi jangan mikirin wamilnya yang lama~ seiring berjalannya waktu, rasanya pasti cepet kok. Kayak Heechul oppa dan Kangin oppa kemarin! Pokoknya Fighting and Keep Smile! ^w^)9**

**Last, Review please? m(-o-)m**


End file.
